recuerdos de una vida pasa
by chaiina cullen
Summary: que estarias dispuesto a sacrificar con tal de recuperar los recuerdos de una vida pasada? & si estuviera en juego mas que unos simples recuerdos, que estarias dispuesto a perder?
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que cuando uno esta apunto de morir ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como una película, eso no se aplica a mi, no puedo desear morir para ver mi vida pasar frente a mi si no recuerdo nada, solo se que un día desperté tirada en ese sucio callejón sin un solo recuerdo, no se cual es mi nombre, edad, de donde soy, lo único que se es que mi pecho duele tanto, siento un vacio enorme, como si me hiciera falta algo, de todos mis recuerdo estoy segura que hay uno muy importante, durante años fui con la policía para ver si alguien me buscaba, ni una mosca pregunto por mi, el gobierno me mando a vivir con ¨pa¨ y ¨ma¨, son personas buenas no me puedo quejar, me cuidan y apoyan en todo, pero sigo sintiendo que algo me falta, ellos piensan que mi edad es alrededor de 25 años la verdad es que no estoy segura de eso, solo se que cual sea que fuera mi vida anterior estudiaba, lo se porque se leer, de echo me encanta leer, creo que en mi cuarto y mi cabeza tengo mas libros que en una librería publica, las matemáticas ni para que moverle pero lo mas raro de todo son mis sueños ¨ma¨ dice que es mi subconsciente queriéndome advertir de algo, la verdad no lo se, en mis sueños siempre veo a ese hombre peleando como animal contra otra cosa y digo cosa porque es eso, parece un perro enorme sin embargo en mis sueños pelea como una persona muy raro, desde hace años aprendí a que mis sueños no podían ser contados como el de las demás personas, cuando cuento mis sueños la gente me ve como si estuviera loca, y por lo general huyen de mi, estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen loca, rara, fenómeno… nada de eso me afecta porque se que alguien llegara a defenderme, lo se suena raro, si no se mi nombre como se que hay alguien que me defenderá de todos, no lo se, solo se que ese alguien esta esperando por mi y que pronto nos encontraremos, ¨pa¨ dice que eso lo digo como una forma de encerrarme en mi propio mundo por el hecho de mis recuerdo, un doctor me dijo que para que recuperara mis recuerdos tenia que ir al lugar donde desperté, cuando se lo comente a mis ¨padres¨ se volvieron locos, son personas buenas y las quiero mucho no me malentiendan pero algo me esconden de eso estoy segura…

-hija quieres algo de la tienda o ir al baño pararemos unos momentos para estirarnos- dijo ma sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si creo que comprare un jugo no tardo- conteste bajándome del carro, como comprenderán estamos viajando pero no es un viaje cualquiera, sino que nos mudamos, como lo oyen, de la playa al bosque, esa fue decisión de ellos, solo llegaron un día y avisaron que en una semana nos mudábamos a forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, faltaban unas horas para llegar pero el paisaje era hermoso, montañas completamente verdes, se veía tan bonito todas esas montañas, arboles juntos y si ponías atención al paisaje podías ver un rio parar por en medio de dos montañas, era digno de ver…. pero el sonido de un carro pitando me saco de mi cabeza

-vamos hija que se nos hace tarde y queremos llegar con la luz del día- grito pa desde el carro, así que fui a la tienda y compre mi jugo y no tuve que ir al carro ellos ya estaban en la puerta de la tienda esperando por mi con el auto encendido

-lo siento me distraje viendo el paisaje

-que tanto veías que estabas tan concentrada eh hija?- pregunto ma con un tono de diversión raro en ella- oh vamos cuéntanos somos tus padres, puedes confiar en nosotros

-oh..yo.. solo estaba observando las montañas, se ven bonitas- y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos de Seattle hasta forks, el lugar era demasiado pequeño, tanto que al entrar la gente se le quedaba viendo al carro como diciendo ¨son los nuevos vecinos¨ o ¨miren ya llegaron¨, era sumamente vergonzoso ver a personas de 50 años asomándose para ver a los ¨nuevos vecinos¨, sin duda un gran acontecimiento.

-pa llegamos con la luz del día- el tono de burla en mi voz causo que ma soltara una carcajada y como no si estaba nublado, a pleno verano y nublado, pero según leí en internet así serian todos los días aquí, nublados

-no te rías de tu padre entendido jovencita- protesto pa intentando hacerse el enojado pero hasta el escucho el tono bromista en su voz

-claro lo que digas-cuando llegamos a la nuestra casa pude ver que era mas pequeña que la de Miami, pero aun así muy bonita, al menos por fuera así se veía, blanca de 2 pisos, con un pequeño jardín en frente y la cochera por un lado

-vamos chicas vean como quedo la decoración vamos-nos apuro pa viendo como ma y yo nos quedamos observando la casa por fuera y cuando entramos la verdad es que lo único que pudimos decir fue ¨guauu¨, la casa era pequeña con una sala de 3 sillones y una mesita de te en medio, con un televisor de pantalla plana en una pared, una chimenea a un costado de la sala y del lado izquierdo se veía la cocina, el piso de abajo no tenia puerta acepto el baño claro, la cocina era de buen tamaño, con todo distribuido como se debe, y el piso de arriba era muy amplio para los 3 claro, 3 habitaciones, la mía, la de mis papas y el baño, el cuarto de pa y ma tenia baño propio así que la decoración del baño quedo a mis disposición, y quedo como yo quería con azulejos verdes y azules, una cortina que separaba el inodoro de la regadera en forma de pequeños caballitos de mar y su repisa donde tenia todo lo necesario para mi uso personal, en si perfecto...mi habitación era un tanto pequeña pero perfecta para mi, una cama en medio, con su buro a cada lado, en el de la izquierda tenia mi lámpara de noche y en la derecha lo tenia libre por cualquier cosa, enfrente de mi cama estaba mi closet y las puertas de este eran de espejo, así que tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo y un pequeño tocador, donde tenia mis perfumes y el poco maquillaje que uso, al lado de la puerta estaba el estante donde puse todos mis libros y laptop, pequeño pero justo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Mañana iré a la cuidad de Seattle a buscar trabajo de secretaria a una gran compañía, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien de que es la compañía ni nada de eso, mi memoria no esta muy bien pero espero que me den el trabajo, la cuidad queda lejos, lo se pero la verdad es que quiero independizarme, ya son 10 años desde que estoy con pa y ma, creo que es hora de empezar a vivir mi vida, en todos estos años no eh salido a fiestas ni nada por el estilo, no eh tenido amigos y la verdad es que me siento sola, quiero conocer gente nueva, vivir nuevas experiencias por mi misma, pa y ma me tienen muy protegida, creen que aun soy una niña de 5 años y no me dejan hacer prácticamente nada, tengo todo planeado, claro si es que me quedo con el trabajo, con la paga que me prometieron me alcanzara para poder pagar un pequeño cuarto en una casa compartida cerca de la oficina, así que el pasaje me lo ahorraría, 30 minutos caminando me harán bien por las mañanas, el que sea casa compartida es perfecto porque compartiré los demás gastos como el agua, luz, teléfono , con las demás personas de la casa, aun recuerdo cuando fuimos a ver la casa

flashback

…_.pa y ma aun estaban un poco recios a quererme dejar vivir aquí pero con un poco de chantaje los convencí, es hora de empezar a vivir mi vida, el edificio donde viviré es un lugar de 5 pisos, la fachada esta muy mona, es de color naranja, con la típica reja negra, mi piso es el 3 así que si un día el elevador no funciona no habrá mucho problema, en fin cuando llegamos al piso estaba muy nerviosa y obviamente ma lo noto_

_-tranquila hija, veremos que tal son estas chicas y veras que todo ira bien-aunque la idea de vivir tan lejos no le agradaba mucho a ma ella me apoyaba, decía que es tiempo de que conozca chicos y que viviendo con ellos pa los ahuyentara a todos, la verdad a mi no me interesa mucho eso de conocer a hombres pero si me interesa empezar a independizarme_

_-van- contesto una voz desde el interior del departamento cuando pa toco el timbre, a los pocos segundo abrió la puerta una chica como de mi edad, muy bonita, delgada, 1,70 de alta, cabello negro, ojos de un muy bonito color café y vestía un pants muy bonito, al verla me callo bien _

_-hola mi nombre es Melinda y soy la chica que hablo ayer par ver lo del cuarto-dije en cuanto note que ninguno de los tres decía nada, y es que la verdad lo entendí, en primer lugar pa esta enojado con esta idea, así que amable no será, ma estaba criticando a la pobre chica así que tampoco dirá nada y ella supongo que se asusto de ver a tres personas frente a su departamento sin conocer _

_-ah hola yo soy Ángela, pero pasen, no los esperábamos tan pronto-contesto Ángela haciéndose a un lado para que nosotros pasáramos- nada mas que creo que hay un problema el cuarto es nada mas para una persona, pero conozco un lugar donde quizás entren los 3 sin…_

_-oh no te preocupes, sabemos que el cuarto es para una persona, nosotros simplemente estamos acompañando a meli a conocer el lugar ya sabes-la interrumpió ma inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada_

_-oh lo lamento, pensé que..oh no importa gustan algo de tomar, por favor siéntense que descortés de mi parte- se notaba que Ángela estaba un poco nerviosa y la entiendo, si yo dejara entrar a desconocidos a mi casa no estaría muy cómoda que digamos_

_-no es necesario solo queremos ver el lugar, no estamos seguros que meli se quede a vivir aquí, aun lo estamos pensando-hablo por primera vez pa, la chica Ángela me dirigió una mirada como diciendo tan grande y aun vive con sus papas, y la verdad es que la entendía, pero para mi esto era importante, vivir lejos de las personas que por tantos años me ayudaron no es fácil._

_Ángela nos enseño el lugar, era lindo, una sala muy acogedora, con un juego de sillones de 3, una mesita de te en el medio, la cocina era muy grande eso si y la verdad es que me gusto mucho, me gusta cocinar, avía tres habitaciones como es ovio y dos baños, la verdad es que creo que era perfecta para mi, la que seria mi habitación es muy linda, enfrente de la puerta tiene una cama individual y aun ladito una pequeña mesa de noche, justo enfrente un pequeño tocador y aun lado el closet y en el lado izquierdo un pequeño estante donde podría poner mis libros, la verdad es que para mi era el lugar perfecto, estuvimos charlando un rato con Ángela, una chica la verdad muy linda, la otra chica, Jessica no estaba así que no la conocimos pero Ángela es realmente genial, después de un momento de estar en su presencia me pareció una persona genial, la verdad es que si por mi fuera me quedaría a vivir desde este mismo instante, pero la verdad es que no se podía y así lo entendió ella._

_-bueno meli de verdad ojala y te animes, no es mucho gasto compartido entre las tres y me caes bien, ojala puedas convencer a tus padres para que te dejen vivir aquí-comento Ángela a la hora de despedirnos_

_-si yo también lo deseo-y con un beso en la mejilla de mi parte y un apretón de manos por parte de pa y ma nos despedimos de ella_

_-es una chica linda, se ve que es buena persona-con ese comentario pa estaba dando su permiso para que viviera con Ángela y Jessica si es que me quedaba con el trabajo, voltio a ver a ma y las dos chillamos de alegría al escuchar eso, pa solo sonrió y presiono el botón del elevador…._

fin del flashback

-toc toc se puede?- pregunto ma a un lado de la puerta yo solo asentí y ella entro al cuarto-pero corazón no has desempacado nada-dijo observando las cajas que tenia por todos lados en el cuarto

-lo se ma, pero es que entiende, mañana es la entrevista, si me dan el trabajo empezaría partir del lunes, eso me deja solo día y medio para mudarme contando el propio viernes, porque el domingo ya quiero estar instalada, que caso tiene desempacar si tendría que volver a empacar- con mi respuesta lo único que logre es que a ma se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y eso la verdad es que me hizo sentir muy mal-lo siento ma, no quise decir eso, creo que es mejor que me quede aquí con ustedes

-oh nada de eso jovencita-replico ma secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter-tu tienes que empezar a vivir lejos de nosotros, lo que pasa es que me duele que mi bebe se baña eso es todo.

-si ma pero esq.…

-pero nada-me interrumpió ella-tienes razón mejor no desempaques nada, mejor anda ayúdame con la cena en lo que yo termino de desempacar las cosas de tu padre y mias anda-dijo ella ya mas animada y jalándome de la mano para que saliera de la cama

-esta bien, esta bien, no me jales porque-pero no pude terminar de hablar cuando ya estaba en el suelo, y creo que las carcajadas de nosotras dos se escucharon hasta china porque pa subió a ver que pasaba, pero al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto y ver a ma enfrente de mi y yo en el suelo lo entendió todo y solo meneo la cabeza negando pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-nena no te podías esperar a estrenar el suelo eh?-pregunto con una mueca, como aguantando la risa

-oh veras quien no podrá aguantar el estrenar el suelo cuando te atrape-le conteste empezando a corretearlo por toda la casa.

bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste, haganme saber si les gusto o no porfis...:)


	2. Chapter 2

-Alice dime por favor que es mentira lo que estas pensando-rogaba por que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto

-no te metas en mi cabeza -obviamente para ella esto era un juego, pero para mi no mi tiempo es muy preciado

-mira niñita estúpida, que tu no tengas nada que hacer no quiere decir que los demás estamos igual ok?

-hijo por favor cálmate, esto tiene una explicación, no es así Alice?-intervino mi madre al ver la intención de Jasper de defender a su linda esposa, como si a mi eso me importara, el echo de no poderme decir las cosas en voz alta no impidió que las pensara y valla que estaba enojado por como le hable a su esposa

-bien, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran-que sea una maldita mentira lo que estoy escuchando-los cite aquí porque tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar

-bien te escuchamos amor-decidí mejor bloquear los pensamientos de todos en la sala, mi hermana no piensa mas que estupideces, Jasper no ah dejado de insultarme mentalmente y los demás interesados en lo que Alice tiene que decir

-hace días tuve una visión-ok, lo admito esto no me lo esperaba-no sabia o no quería comprender de que se trataba, hasta que llegue aquí y lo comprobé con mis propios ojos

-dinos de que se trata-la urgió Carlisle

-se trata de bella-en cuanto dijo eso mi cuerpo dolió, no es que no me duela siempre, pero se sintió mas, Isabella o bella como le gustaba que la llamaran era la mujer mas increíble del mundo, crecí con ella, así que fue inevitable el enamorarme de ella, no solo estaba enamorado de ella, si no que también era mi compañera de por vida, así que nuestros sentimientos eran mas fuertes que un simple amor de adolescentes, tengo mas de de 10 siglos caminando por este planeta y nunca me sentí tan completo, como cuando estaba con ella, pero como todo lo bueno en mi vida ella también se fue, por nacimiento soy el sucesor al trono, jamás entendí su verdadero significado, asta que ella ya no estuvo con migo, si cuando ella estuvo conmigo me sentía pleno, el día que no lo estuvo fue como quedarme vacio por dentro, sin ninguna clase de emoción o sentimiento.

-NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLA, ME OYES-estoy seguro que mi grito fue escuchado por todo el edificio pero poco me importaba, ella no tenia derecho a recordármela, no lo tenia.

De no ser porque Emmett y Carlisle me detuvieron, le abría caído encima a Alice, ella estaba ahí parada detrás de su esposo, como si nada pasara, como si no la hubiera mencionado

-porque? Te crees con derechos nada mas porque era tu compañera?-el dolor en su voz no era ni siquiera una centésima del mío en estos momentos-ella era mi amiga sabes, a mi también me dolió, yo también crecí con ella, así que no me vengas con que nada mas a ti te dolió, porque no es así

-cálmense los dos ahora mismo-se escucho la autoritaria voz de Esme Cullen-hija por fa…

-tu que sabes de lo que es dolor eh?-poco me importo interrumpir a mi madre-tu piensas que lo conoces pues déjame decirte que no y sabes porque, por que toda tu vida te han protegido las espaldas niña estúpida, era tu amiga pero para mi era mas que eso, era mi mundo lo entiendes, sabes lo que fue para mi perderla? Claro que no, tu no sabes nada, sabias que tu perfecto Jaz desde que nos conocimos bloquea mis sentimientos porque no puede con el dolor que cargo? Lo sabias? MALDITA SEA LO SABIAS?-no era necesario voltear a ver a los demás para ver sus rostros, sus pensamientos lo decían todo, y Alice solo volteo a ver a Jasper y después a mi

-edw-intento decir algo pero no la deje

-por supuesto que no, maldita sea Alice, sabes como es mi maldita vida? Te la diré, hace diez años que perdí absolutamente todo, tu piensas que sabes lo que haces, simplemente por tus visiones, tienes a tu compañero que esta ahí para ti, eres una niña caprichosa que piensa que con unos ojitos bonitos y un puchero puede arreglarlo todo, pues no es así, sabes la vida es mas dura que eso-sabia por los pensamientos de los demás que me estaba excediendo pero no podía callarme-tu maldita vida es tan perfecta y rosita, tienes unos padres que te dan todo cuanto quieres, tienes a tu pareja que día a día te recuerda lo cuan maravillosa es Alice Cullen, que con solo una mirada puede revolucionar tu mundo, que con solamente sentirlo cerca estas segura porque sabes que el dará todo por ti, cuando estas triste sabes que el estará ahí para ayudarte y cuando no te salgan las cosas el las resolverá por ti, y yo? Dime que tengo, absolutamente nada, cuando estoy enojado tengo que desquitarme con algo porque ella no esta para calmarme, para brindarme su apoyo, así que no me vengas a decir que tu dolor al perderla es mayor a la mía porque no es así y bien lo sabes, escuchaste? MALDITA SEA CONTESTAME

-PUES SI PORQUE AL MENOS YO SI ISE LO QUE A ELLA LE HUBIERA GUSTADO, QUE ES SALIR DEL POZO EN EL QUE ME PUSO SU MUERTE, EN CAMBIO TU QUE HAS HECHO? EH CONVERTIRTE EN EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LO MEJOR PARA ELLA FUE MORIRSE-en cuanto dijo eso se escucharon jadeos por todas partes, vagamente me di cuenta que tanto Carlisle, Emmett y Esme intentaban calmar las cosas pero no podía, Alice había cruzado el limite y ella lo sabia

-eso piensas? Dime que sientes cuando no ves a Jasper por mas de 3 días?-ella solo se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza-intenta imaginar lo que siento yo al tener diez años sin su presencia, que fue lo mejor morirse, puede ser que para ti así sea, pero no para mi, vamos Jasper muéstrale como me siento, HAZLO MALDITA SEA

-Jasper por favor-Jasper no me hizo caso a mi, pero al gran Carlisle Cullen nadie le dice que no, me di cuenta por el jadeo de dolor que emitió Alice que Jasper lo había echo

-tu no sabes lo que es vivir rodeado de 3 parejas completamente felices, cuando se que la mía no estará jamás para mi, no tienes ni idea de la impotencia que siento al no poder morir para así estar con ella, tienes una idea de lo que es que todo el mundo a tu alrededor piense que eres un pobre desdichado porque tu pareja no esta?, sabes lo es para mi saber que esos malditos están respirando el aire que debería de respirarlo ella?, ojala y nunca te falte Jasper…

-Esto no es lo que pasa, no quise decir eso, la nueva recepcionista, ella es…

-MALDITA SEAS ALICE, ME HICISTE VENIR AQUÍ, PARA RECORDARMELA Y HABLAR DE LA MALDITA NUEVA RECEPCIONISTA

-CALLATE NO TE ATREVAS HA DECIR ESO NUNCA MAS y ESCUCHAME-pero yo no tenia nada que escuchar, suficiente tenia con todo esto, necesitaba estar solo, el hablar de ella solo izo que me doliera todo, en mi especie una vez que encuentras a tu compañero o compañera, es para toda la existencia, es algo así como el complemento para la eternidad, corres el riesgo de morir antes de encontrarla, pero una vez encontrándose es imposible que te pase algo, eres inmune a todo, ella….ella estaba a punto de iniciar su proceso de transformación cuando murió.

-DETENGALO-el grito de Alice alerto inmediatamente Jasper y Emmet me detuvieron, forcejeamos yo intentando liberarme y ellos intentando calmarme-aunque no quieras me escucharas, al igual que todos aquí, por favor

_-todos de pie para sus nuevos monarcas, el señor y la señora Cullen- Eleazar no tuvo que gritar para que su voz se escuchara fuerte y clara, inmediatamente todos en el lugar se pusieron de pie y elogiaron a la pareja que iba entrando por la alfombra, el porte y la elegancia se distinguía a metros de distancia, al llegar al pódium, el subió primero y después le ofreció la mano a ella._

_En cuanto el se puso se pie ahí, dejo de existir todo tipo de ruido…_

_-yo prometo-un carraspeo bastante audible lo hizo corregirse causando que los presentes rieran-nosotros prometemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por que las cosas para nosotros continúen igual, no les prometemos que no habrá problemas ni tampoco tiempos difíciles, lo que si les prometemos es que siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes, que somos un pueblo unido y así seguiremos siéndolo, que nadie….._

En la visión de Alice claramente se distinguía que era la ceremonia de coronación, lo que no estaba definido para nada era la imagen de ella, la nueva reina y aquí el rey era yo, para serlo tendría que….

-si Edward para que esa visión se cumpla tu necesitas una compañera de eso tenemos que hablar-antes de que la interrumpiera yo o alguien mas se apresuro a decir-ella esta viva

Bella pov

Mi primer día de trabajo marchaba a la perfección, contra toda lógica y pronostico logre quedarme con el puesto de recepcionista en empresa _base de inversiones internacionales Cullen & asociados, _el señor Phil, me dijo que estaría a prueba, así que tenia que hacer mi trabajo perfectamente

-Flash back-

_Si por fuera el edificio te impresionaba, por dentro te dejaba sin habla, este lugar gritaba por todos lados lujo, calidad, porte, elegancia y dinero…._

_Es un edificio de 35 pisos, sin contar los del estacionamiento subterráneo, cada integrante de la familia tiene una cierta cantidad de pisos, BASE DE INVERCIONES INTERNACIONALES CULLEN & ASOCIADOS es el edificio por donde pasan toda la información de todos los negocios de esta familia, cada integrante se dedica a una cosa, entonces aquí es por donde dejan toda la información de sus finanzas, por eso el nombre de ¨base¨_

_Decir que estaba nerviosa por la entrevista es decir poco, pero gracias a Dios angie estaba con migo_

_-vamos mel, yo se que te quedaras con el trabajos y seremos compañeras-dijo con una sonrisa para calmar mis nervios y es que angie trabaja aquí de recepcionista, si me contratan, seremos compañeras no solo de piso si no también de trabajo_

_-bueno pues aquí vamos-le conteste y en cuanto lo hizo me hicieron pasar a la oficina de recursos humanos._

_La oficina era de un tamaño considerable tomando en cuenta que hablamos de una oficina de recursos humanos, era de un color verde pistache y tenia por todos lados diplomas enmarcados e fotografías de varias personas, justo en frente en un imponente escritorio de madera, estaba el señor Phil, tenia como unos 45 años, de estatura media, cabello negro, ojos de un color azul cielo, se notaba que en sus años fue todo un rompe corazones_

_-buenos días señorita Brady-dijo con una voz rasposa viendo mi apeido en la carpeta con mis papeles_

_-buenos días señor_

_-por favor pase y siéntese-pidió haciendo un ademan con la mano de que me sentara, en cuanto me senté frente a el, me dedico una sonrisa que según el pretendía ser coqueto-bien empecemos con esto, y así fue como durante una media hora, estuvo haciéndome preguntas, al principio fueron laborales como ¨donde he trabajado¨, ¨cuantos idiomas hablo¨ o ¨alguna enfermedad crónica¨, pero después las preguntas se tornaron un tanto personales, como cual es mi color favorito, comida favorita, y cosas por el estilo._

_-bien señorita Brady, he quedado impresionado con su curriculum, pero estará de acuerdo con migo que sus trabajos no son nada comparados con trabajar aquí, así que aremos un trato, estará a prueba durante dos semanas, si durante ese tiempo su desempeño me parece el adecuado, firmaremos el contrato y si no, de todas maneras se le pagara el salario de las dos semanas, estamos de acuerdo?_

_-si señor, no se preocupe, que no tendrá queja alguna-conteste estrechando mi mano con la de el, el apretón duro mas de Lo necesario pero que importaba, si tenia trabajo, en mi mente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria._

_Cuando salí de la oficina me estaba esperando angie_

_-que paso? Que te dijo?-si que estaba ansiosa, pero nada mas de recordar que tenia el trabajo una sonrisa estúpida se planto en mi cara y cuando ella la vio se puso a brinca con migo de alegría_

_-seremos compañeras de trabajo angie-aun no me la creía _

_-eso es perfecto, veras que te agradara el ambiente de trabajo, y en navidad, deberías de ver de cuanto llegan los bonos a mi…_

_-oh angie espera, estoy a prueba durante 2 semanas-dije interrumpiéndola_

_-oh bueno, veras que las pasaras y te quedaras a trabaja mucho tiempo aquí, te explicare mira nosotras nos encargamos de….._

_Y así durante el resto del día angie se dedico a explicarme paso a paso en que consistía mi trabajo_

-Fin del flash back-

-mel te encuentras bien? Estas pálida-la voz de angie me pareció tan lejana

-la verdad es que no, desde hace rato me siento rara, no se como explicarlo y me duele el pecho

-vamos al doctor, no valla ser algo grave-la preocupación en su voz era muy evidente

-no angie, no es esa clase de dolor, es mas, como si de un de repente me hubiera puesto triste, si eso es, me siento muy triste-y sin previo aviso mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salieron como si fueran un rio

-oh mel, cálmate, ve al baño, yo te cubro, ándale-y ella misma me acompaño al baño de servicio y ahí me dejo a que me calmara.

El dolor que me invadió salió de la nada, era tan intento que termine llorando como magdalena en el piso del baño, después una furia incontenible se mesclo con el dolor y de la nada llego la paz, estaba tan desconcertada que me quede unos minutos mas en el baño para tranquilizarme, cuando estuve segura de que el ataque de bipolaridad había pasado regrese al trabajo

-señorita Brady y los balances?-empezaba a odiar como me miraba el _señor _ Phil

-los balances?-cuales si a mi no me pidió nada, estaba apunto de decirlo cuando me interrumpió angie

-si mel, los balances por los que fuiste al piso 15-y ahí entendí la indirecta, esa era la clave de todas las recepcionistas para cuando cubrías a alguien

-oh si, todavía no están listos, así que iré por ellos en un momento mas

-bueno pues entonces, continúe con su trabajo-y sin mas y con esos aires de grandeza que se carga el _señor_ se fue

-no se como nos creyó esa mentira si eres pésima para mentir

-si bueno yo tampoco, pero gracias por cubrirme

-oh de nada, y como estas? Ya mejor

-si no te preocupes, la verdad es que no se que me paso pero mejor hablamos en casa-dije al ver que entraban varios reporteros, como buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, hablaron con una de las recepcionistas y a lo que alcance a escuchar buscaban a los señores Cullen, los dueños, cuando les comento que no se encontraban salieron todos decepcionados o al menos eso pensé, hasta que vi que se quedaron a esperar unos en la entrada principal

-te aseguro que los demás se irán a la entrada del estacionamiento, siempre hacen lo mismo cuando creen que están aquí los dueños-comento angie antes de meterse de lleno a su trabajo.

Lo que me paso en el baño fue muy extraño, jamás me había pasado esto, desde que _desperté _ siempre he sentido una inmensa tristeza, pero esto era mas fuerte que eso, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me hablaron me asuste

-disculpa crees que me puedas ayudar?-pregunto la voz de una mujer o mejor dicho adolescente, no pasaba de los 17 años

-claro, dime en que te puedo ayudar-ofrecí con una sonrisa totalmente falsa

-necesito encontrar al director de finanzas de la señora Alice Cullen de hale-pronuncio el nombre como si fuera una reina-y la verdad es que estoy un tanto perdida, podrías decirme donde es

-si, mira subes…

-me puedes llevar, essss qu..e me- estaba tan nerviosa que ni hablar podía

-si te entiendo este lugar puede intimidar mucho, ven vamos

-gracias, es que es la primera vez que vengo aquí y estoy nerviosa-cometo una vez que estábamos dentro del elevador

-no te preocupes a todos nos pasa, también es mi primer día de trabajo aquí

-y te aprendiste donde queda todo, guauuu, eso si es sorprendente-murmuro algo que no entendí, algo así como ¨se nota que eres la elegida¨ o algo así

-pues la verdad es que antes de acompañarte cheque en mi mapa donde queda la oficina que buscas-conteste con una sonrisa cómplice que ella me regreso.

Cuando estaba esperando el elevador de regreso lo vi , o mejor dicho los vi , pero mi atención nada mas estaba en el, por Dios era el hombre mas guapo del mundo, de uno noventa, nos músculos pero no exagerados, tenia el porte de todo un hombre de trabajo, como de unos 25 años, con unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeado, parecía todo un Adonis, Su piel es blanca como el mármol, El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, sus ojos, hipnóticos e irresistibles de un hermoso color dorado que parecían brillar con luz propia, todo un dios griego.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno pues aqui esta el tercer capi, disfrutelo :)

* * *

><p><em>Cuando estaba esperando el elevador de regreso lo vi , o mejor dicho los vi , pero mi atención nada mas estaba en el, por Dios era el hombre mas guapo del mundo, de uno noventa, con músculos pero no exagerados, tenia el porte de todo un hombre de trabajo, como de unos 25 años, con unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeado, parecía todo un Adonis, Su piel es blanca como el mármol, El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, sus ojos, hipnóticos e irresistibles de un hermoso color dorado que parecían brillar con luz propia, todo un dios griego.<em>

Definitivamente no creo que exista hombre mas guapo que el, había algo en el que te llamaba la atención y no era precisamente por su físico, que también cuenta mucho, eran sus ojos, de un hermoso color dorado que si bien parecían brillar, era solo en apariencia, cuando los observabas bien te dabas cuenta que carecían de emoción alguna, estaban vacios, brillaban pero estaban muerto.

El que nada mas estuviera ahí observarme me puso ansiosa, ¡ni siquiera disimulaba!, no se que habrá visto en mi pero estoy segura que fue algo bueno porque sonrió para si, y Dios que sonrisa, estoy casi segura que a la distancia a la que estábamos era capas de oír mis latidos, y yo que intentaba ordenar mis ideas, pero es que con este hombre cercas era prácticamente imposible, cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto sucedieron 2 cosas que no sabría decir cual fue primero y cual después, la primera es que en cuanto nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados cada terminación nerviosa de mi podre cuerpecito cobro vida propia, mi sangre hirvió con solo observar sus ojos y esa paz y seguridad, podía enfrentarme al mismísimo Dracula y nada me pasaría porque el estaba ahí para protegerme, no se porque pero sabia que así era y la segunda es que sus ojos cambiaron de color, pasaron de ese hermoso color dorado a un increíble color verde esmeralda y por si fuera poco brillaron, como dos luceros.

Nuestros ojos estaban perdidos unos en los del otro y sentía como una fuerza invisible me acercaba a el poco a poco ¡pero no podía moverme!, al parecer lo noto porque el se empezó a acercar a mi con un andar digno de un Dios, tan seguro, imponente, soberbio gritaba poder y fuerza por donde lo vieras.

-hola- ok ahora si que tenia un serio problema, si su sola presencia me tenían hipnotizada, su voz era mil veces peor, tan sedosa, aterciopelada, su voz era tan hermosa que se parecía al canto de los pájaros al amanecer, era como miles de campanas.

-ho…hola-esa fue la magnifica respuesta que dio mi cerebro cuando recordó que el estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Pero si su sola presencia me tenia en ese estado, cuando su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla para acariciarla fue mi fin, ahora podía morir y moriría feliz, miles de corrientes eléctricas sintió mi cuerpo ahí donde el tenia su mano y como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara yo también eleve mi mano a su rostro ¿su piel seria tan suave como aparentaba?, definitivamente si, su piel era suave, dura y fría como el mármol, se sentía tan bien estar así aunque una pequeñísima parte de mi mente me gritaraque esto era un _error_ pero no fue un problema bloquear a esa vocecita, lo que si fue un problema y serio fue cuando su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, una mezcla entre el bosque, la vainilla, la miel, definitivamente el mejor aroma que pudiera existir y era tan atractivo que la llamaba a acercarse a el y perderse en ese aroma embriagador que eso ice, le hice caso al llamado de su esencia y me acerque para olerlo mejor, sin pensar en lo que hacia escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro y fue como estar en el paraíso, pero oh gran sorpresa, si pensaba que olerlo era como el paraíso la gloria fue cuando cerro sus brazos en torno a mi cintura acercándome mas a el, su agarre era tan fuerte como no quisiera que nos separáramos, todo paso demasiado rápido, el escondió su rostro en mi cabello inhalando mi aroma así como yo lo asía con el suyo, y lo siguiente que supe fue que nos estábamos besando como si no existiera el mañana, de tener mis brazos muertos a mis costados estos cobraron vida y subieron lentamente por su pecho asta posarse en su nuca donde mis dedos se perdieron en su cabellos, y ala vez tirando de el mas cerca, sus manos que en un principio estaban posadas en mi cintura ahora estaban por toda mi espalda, al parecer se canso de estar agachado porque puso sus manos en mi pequeño trasero y me levanto e instintivamente yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura….

No se en que momento fue que la ropa desapareció, mucho menos se como entramos a la oficina donde nos encontrábamos ahorita, lo que si se es que el mito de que la primera vez duele no es cierta, esta fue mi primer vez y lo ultimo que sentí fue ese famoso dolor de la primera vez, como tampoco sangre y también que este hombre que ahora estaba durmiendo a un lado mío abrazándome por detrás me tarto como una princesa, obviamente no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero es que sus caricias fueron tan suaves como si temiera lastimarme pero a la vez tan demandantes como si intentara marcarme o algo así como que logro, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, lo único que se escucho en esa oficina fueron sus gemidos y sus gritos de pasión nada mas.

Estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos que me moví poquito intentando una mejor postura, pero al hacer sin querer mis ojos se posaron en el reloj de pared de la oficina ¡diablos! Eran casi las tres de la tarde, estaba segura que me iban a despedir,

Salir de la cárcel que eran sus brazos sin despertarlo fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que he echo en mi vida, pero que le diría si lo despertaba _oh veras me impresionaste tanto con tu físico que no pensé en acostarme contigo _o _gracias por la maravillosa experiencia pero tengo que irme, ah por cierto soy mel_, de solo pensar en lo que aria si se despertaba logro que mi cara ardiera de la vergüenza, me apure a recoger mi ropa del suelo y me cambie en un absoluto silencio, casi ni respiraba con tal de no hacer ruido y que despertara, una vez que estuve cambiada y preparada para salir de la oficina voltie a verlo pro ultima vez, como era de esperarse el verlo desnudo en medio de la oficina causo que me ardiera asta la punta del piel, pero paso tan rápido como vino cuando note que estaba moviendo los brazos a los lados como buscándome, ¡no podía despertarse!, rápidamente puse un cojín que estaba en un sillón de ahí, inmediatamente lo estrecho en sus brazos pero al parecer noto algo ¨raro¨, ya que arrugo la cara, así que tentando mi suerte al máximo acomode mi bufanda encima del cojín entre sus brazos, de manera que mi perfume le llegara y al parecer eso lo calmo, porque dejo de fruncir la cara, así que sin perder tiempo salí huyendo de ahí.

Estaba esperando impaciente que el elevador legara cuando una pequeñita voz en mi cabeza me dijo _vamos nena acabas de tener el sexo de tu vida, como crees que te vez? _Bien, sin darme cuenta me estaba contestando a mi misma y eso me irrito mucho_ si seguro, toda desmaquillada y despeinada como si te hubieras estado revolcando…oh eso hiciste_, odie admitir que tenia razón, así que me dirigí al baño y ¡la mujer del reflejo no era yo!, la del reflejo tenia los ojos brillantes, llenos de excitación, labios hinchados producto de los besos compartidos y mejillas sonrojadas, su uniformen no estaba arrugado ya que era de esa tela que no se arruga por nada, así que en un intento por que dejara volver a la normalidad se mojo la cara, me peine con un cepillo que milagrosamente se encontraba ahí, de seguro ha alguna mujer del piso se le olvido, el corazón dejo de latirme cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba ¿y si alguien los hubiera escuchado?, rogaba a Dios porque no fuera así, en cuanto estuve segura que mi aspecto estaba normal salí huyendo del piso, y para no tentar mas a mi suerte decidí bajar dos pisos por las escaleras, después baje por el elevador.

-donde demonios estabas?-fue como me recibió angie una vez que regrese a mi puesto de trabajo, de solo pensar en lo que hice me sonroje furiosamente, estoy segura que un jitomate se moriría de envidia

-lo que pasa es que me perdí-por favor que me crea, que me crea, rogaba internamente y funciono, me creyó, se me quedo viendo varios minutos y yo me puse nerviosa, ¿ y si se dio cuenta? _Mel deja de ser paranoica, nadie descubrió tu ¨pequeño ¨desliz _maldita sea la voz interna, después meneo la cabeza para los lados y solo sonrió

-hay mujer eso nos pasa a todas el primer día, no te preocupes, algo así me imagine-_de verdad imaginaste lo que estábamos haciendo? Maldita voz interna-_ así que te cubrí, si alguien te pregunta, estabas en contabilidad revisando los archivos-con un pequeño gracias y una sonrisa cordial para angie regrese a mi trabajo, como podía trabajar después de lo que paso? La verdad es que no lo se, pero obligué a mi cabeza a no pensar mas en eso y mucho menos en el Adonis que deje arriba, que pensara de mi cuando despierte tal vez piense que soy una zorra _mamacita así te comportaste_ de verdad estaba empezando a odiar a mi voz interior o tal vez piense que soy una…_ basta mel deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, nadie se entero y así seguirá, lo que piense de ti no debe de importarte, no lo volverás a ver_ me dije a mi misma y aunque ese ultimo pensamiento de no verlo mas me dolió demasiado, tenia que afrontar las cosas como son, con esa resolución me puse a trabajar y no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera trabajo.

Todo iba normal, bueno lo mas normal posible omitiendo lo que paso en el piso quince, cuando se acerco una acalorada Jessica a nostras.

-chicas a que no saben lo que me acabo de enterar-hablaba como si hubiera bajado corriendo desde el piso 25 que era donde trabajaba ella

-que? Oh vamos Jess cuenta- oh si estas son mis compañeras de piso y de trabajo, un tanto comunicativas

-¡es verdad!-exclamo como si con esas simples palabras nosotras entenderíamos, angie y yo volteamos a vernos como preguntándonos que es verdad, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me volví con una extasiada Jess

-Mes nos explicas mejor?-pidió angie con carita de niña buena

-que los Cullen están aquí, los 7 están en el pido de arriba-oh bueno eso lo explica todo, los dueños están aquí, toda la familia completa, QUE!

-¡QUE!-exclamo una sorprendida Ángela asiendo coro a mis pensamientos

-lo que escuchan, nadie noto su presencia porque del subterráneo subieron directamente hasta arriba, pero al parecer se pelearon porque tres de ellos bajaron al piso quince-oh por Dios, ese piso-y al parecer el del problema es Edward Cullen porque tanto Alice como Emmett Culle subieron de regreso después de varios minutos pero Edward no y cuando volvió a subir lo hizo enfurecido, tal vez se deba a que fue su propio hermano y cuñado los que lo obligaron a subir, no se bien como estén las cosas, pero tienen rato encerrados en la sala de juntas y al parecer hay problemas en la familia de oro y se pone mejor, Aro Vulturi esta por llegar aquí, imagínate como se pondrán las cosas- claramente solo una persona como Jess podía conseguir toda esa información

-bueno que Edward Cullen este enojado no es novedad-comento angie como que no quiere la cosa, y la verdad es que me extraño porque yo no sabia absolutamente nada de esa familia

-si pero con su familia? Esto es raro, dicen que hasta forcejeo con su hermano ¡su hermano!-ok Jess definitivamente estaba emocionada con la novedad

-chicas las dejo, tengo que investigar bien las cosas, les platico en la casa-dijo Jess cuando se alejaba de nosotras y se iba a ¨platicar¨ con otra recepcionista

-oye angie, quien es Edward Cullen?-me anime ha hacer la pregunta una vez que estuve segura que nadie escucharía,

-el es el hijo mediano del señor y la señora Cullen

-oh y porque dices que siempre esta enojado? ¿Tiene mal carácter?-era mejor conocer a los jefes

-¿mal carácter? Estas bromeando cierto?, mel ese hombre es conocido por su falta de sentimientos, es frio y calculador, parece estar esperando un ataque siempre, jamás se le escapa algo, siempre parece saberlo todo, es el hielo en persona, es de esa clase de persona que jamás logras sentirte cómoda con el, no tiene sentimientos, es un hombre sin escrúpulos, frio como el hielo, ¡jamás se le ha visto sonreír!, en cada aparición en publico que hace, lo hace siempre acompañado de mujeres hermosas pero las trata como basura, ¡ni siquiera las mira!, y es tan poderoso que da miedo, es capaz de dejar en la calle a familias como la suya en cuestión de horas ¡horas!, dicen que con una sola mirada suya puedes desear la muerte, aunque eso no le quite que sea muy pero muy guapo-el monologo de angie me sorprendió, ya le tenia miedo a mi jefe y ni siquiera lo conocía. Angie estaba apunto de decirme algo mas cuando la interrumpió el _señor _Phil

-señorita Brady como va en su primer día de trabajo?-este hombre estaba empezando a darme asco, me veía como si me quisiera desnudar

-muy bien muchas gracias-evite decirle _señor_ como le gustaba que le digieran

-señor Phil, ya sabe que se encuentran aquí los señores Cullen y hale?-le pregunto angie con la diversión escrita en su cara y la verdad es que me sentí muy bien cuando lo vi ponerse pálido en respuesta a lo que angie dijo, el solo negó con la cabeza y se fue murmurando cosas incomprensibles-asqueroso

-si, no se como lo soporta su esposa

Y esa fue toda la conversación que pudimos tener por el resto del día, y es que una vez enterado el _señor_ Phil de la estancia de los dueños aquí se volvió loco ordenando y checando que todo estuviera en su lugar, asta la rapidez de los elevadores checaba, de verdad que fue una tarde estresante, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormirme, por lo que agradecí enormemente la hora de salida, angie había salido con su novio, así que iba yo sola de regreso, apenas llevaba una cuadra de retirado de la empresa cuando mi celular vibro

_Chicas prohibido la entrada_

_al piso, después de las_

_11 son bienvenidas,_

_Estoy con Mike_

_Besos: Jess_

Ese fue el grandioso mensaje que arruino mi noche, y es que Mike es el ¨novio¨ de Jess, desilusionada por no poder dormir temprano decidí caminar, esperando encontrar un lugar abierto donde poder pasar el rato ¡eran las 8:20! Faltaban como mínimo dos horas, sin haberlo planeado mi mente empezó a recordar lo sucedido en mi primer día de trabajo, específicamente lo que paso en el piso 15, no me arrepiento de lo que paso, pero es que fue un error, yo no soy así, ¡era mi primera vez! Y con un extraño, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando un Aston Martin vanquish me cerro el paso me causo el susto de mi vida, estaba pensando en todo lo que le gritaría al estúpido conducto, que no por traer un auto como ese podía hacer esas cosas, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando vi quien era el conductor.

Era el

-acaso estas loca? Sabes lo que puede pasarte en la noche?-estaba enojado, bueno enojado es decir poco, sus hipnóticos ojos verdes brillaban con la furia retenida

-si como que un loco con carro del año me cierre el paso a media calle-le respondí sin quedarme callada, quien se cree que es para hablarme así? _El hombre que se acostó contigo mi vida_, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos pedí que me tragara la Tierra o que me parta un rayo, si antes sus ojos estaban brillando por la furia retenida ahora estaban cambiando de color , pasaron de ser unos ojos verde esmeralda para convertirse en ónix

-estaba preocupado por ti, que querías-eso si no me lo esperaba

-yo…bue

-sabes como me sentí cuando desperté y oh gran sorpresa la señorita no estaba, en su lugar esta un cojín-me interrumpió y la verdad es que me estaba dando miedo mucho miedo

-yo…yo lo sie…siento-no podía hablar del miedo que tenia, pero por favor estábamos a media calle, si me asía algo podía gritar no?-no quise despertarte, además yo me sentía muy avergonzada

-te arrepientes?-su pregunta no me extraño, bueno no mucho, lo que si lo izo fue el tono de tristeza en su voz

-que? No, yo..mira yo no se como explicar esto, no me arrepiento, pero eso no quita que este bien, ni siquiera se tu nombre y…

-Edward, me llamo Edward

-mucho gusto melina, pero ese no es el punto Edward, yo, se que nos ara raro pero fue mi primera vez y no lo digo para que te sientas responsable, es que yo no soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con el primero que se les cruce y –pero no pude seguir hablando porque el llanto me lo impidió, bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió sacar todo esto, estaba llorando frente a el

-tranquila pequeña, lo se-dijo con voz tierna a la vez que me abrazaba, el suspiro que se me salió cuando estuve entre sus brazos me dejo sorprendida, todo el día me había negado a pensar en ello por miedo a su reacción y ahora esta aquí abrazándome diciéndome que me entiende-se que parte de la culpa fue mía por no poder controlarme, eso es de lo único que me arrepiento, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada, lo que paso entre nosotros fue mágico así que no te atormentes mas, lo único que quiero que entiendas fue que me enfureció el despertarme solo, por Dios tu aroma esta ahí con migo pero tu no-escondí mi cabeza en su pecho cuando lo escuche decir eso-sabes lo preocupado que estaba pesando que algo te había pasado? Me tuvieron que detener por mas de tres horas para que me medio calmara y no fuera a buscarte a la recepción

-que? Alguien mas sabe lo que paso?-de solo pensar eso mi cara ardió por culpa del sonrojo

-oh no te preocupes, no pasa nada de verdad créeme, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí eres tu, estas bien?-la ternura en voz fue lo que me dio el valor necesario para levantar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes

-tus ojos-dije sin pensar, eso pareció sorprenderlo un poco, después con algo de tristeza negó con la cabeza y respondió

-tengo una enfermedad que hace que cambien de color según mi estado de animo-pero su voz ya no era igual de tierna, ahora era un poco distante

-me gusta el verde esmeralda-dije sin pensar y cuando lo ice el sonrojo reapareció por arte de magia, el me regalo la sonrisa torcida que izo que el sonrojo se multiplicara y mi corazón se saltara un latido

-a mi me gusta tu sonrojo-dijo a la vez que levantaba la mano para acariciar mi mejilla

-Edward- esa voz me saco bueno nos saco de la burbuja en la que solo éramos el y yo, al voltearme para encarar al portador de esa voz mi autoestima bajo a -5, era una mujer hermosa, de uno cincuenta, delgada con el cabello negro cortado en puntas para todos lados y con unos ojos de un hermoso color azul

-Alice-contesto Edward con un tono de voz afilado, ella se quedo como esperando a que Edward digiera algo mas, por un segundo el se tenso y me di cuenta porque aun me tenia abrazada con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, yo solo le apreté la mano para así demostrarle mi apoyo-bien-contesto a una pregunta no formulada-mel te presento a Alice mi hermana, Alice te presento a mel mi mujer- _mi mujer mi mujer mi mujer_ era en lo único que mi mente podía pensar, me presento como suya

-mucho gusto, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas-contesto ella a la vez que me sacaba de los brazos de Edward para abrazarme ella, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Edward ya que gruño y me jalo de regreso a sus brazos

-igual-fue lo único que pude contestar

-bien Alice nosotros nos vamos, hablamos mañana-esa fue la forma de despedirse de Edward, yo solo alcance a mover mi mano a mono de despedida porque de un segundo a otro estaba en el interior del auto.

-Edward hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-después de unos minutos en completo silencio me arme de valor y hable

-claro princesa, dime que pasa-_princesa me dijo princesa_

-porque me presentaste como tu mujer frente a tu hermana-al parecer mi pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa porque apretó el volante con bastante fuerza, tanto que sus nudillos se le pusieron blancos

-porque eso eres-contesto después de varios minutos después-se que no asimos las cosas como se deben en un principio pero eso no quita que seas mi mujer, mel si tal vez nos brincamos unos cuantos pasos en esta relación pero quiero que algo te quede bien claro-paro para tomar aire y continuo-tu eres mía, mi mujer, tal ves no lo sientas tu así pero así es, vamos a tener una relación normal te lo aseguro, pero que no te quepa la menor duda que a partir de este momento eres mía, te presentare ante todo mundo como mi mujer, quieras o no, estamos claro?-el tono tan posesivo con el que hablo en ves de asustarme como debería de haber sido me éxito, ¡demonios! Que esta mal conmigo?, al parecer noto lo que sus palabras causaron en mi porque sonrió

-supongo pe…

-entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar princesa-y con eso dio por terminada la conversación, ya que ninguno hablo mas, pero eso si su mano tomo la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos dejándolas en mi regazo, estaba tan distraída por todas las sensaciones que me causaba su contacto que cuando note que el auto no se movía levante la vista asustada, solo para encontrarlo viéndome como si fuera un siego que ve por primera vez el sol

-que tengo, o porque me ves así?

-nada princesa, nada-contesto a la vez que se bajaba del auto, estaba por abrir la mía cuando el lo izo por mi

-gracias-el sonrojo ya se había tardado en aparecer

-de nada

-mm bueno creo que tengo que entrar mañana tengo trabajo-dije una vez que comprobé que estábamos fuera de mi edificio

-si, se hace tarde y debes descansar-pero no termino de decir la frase cuando ya estábamos besando, sus besos eran como una droga para mi, una vez que los probé no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus labios suaves como el mármol y fríos como el hielo jugaban con los míos mordisqueando y tomando de ellos lo que quera y todo fue aun mejor cuando su lengua pidió entrada que le fue concedida inmediatamente nuestras lenguas pelearon por el control, que al final se lo deje a el¡ para que pelear por el control cuando lo estaba besando! besar a Edward era definitivamente mi pasatiempo favorito

-bue…bu..buenas noches-la falta de aire en mis pulmones fue lo que lo izo separarse de mi.

Definitivamente el día de hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida, primero entro a trabajar en un lugar genial, segundo conozco a un hombre que es perfecto, con el cual tengo mi primera vez y por si fuera poco una relación ¡relación! , estaba tan contenta cuando mi mente recordó algo sin querer _al parecer el del problema es Edward Cullen porque tanto Alice como Emmett Culpen subieron de regreso después de varios minutos pero Edward no y cuando volvió a subir lo hizo enfurecido, tal vez se deba a que fue su propio hermano y cuñado los que lo obligaron a subí_ ¡DEMONIOS! _mel te presento a Alice mi hermana _¡demonios! Que no sea loque estoy pensando por favor, subí de dos en dos los escalones, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-¡ANGIE!-entre gritando al departamento, sin importarme si despertaba o no a los vecinos

-ESTAMOS EN LA COCINA-grito en respuesta y corrí, cuando entre estaban tanto Jess como angie viendo algo muy entretenidas en la computadora de esta ultima-oh ven a ver esto, son las fotos que lograron tomarle a los Cullen hoy-comento angie como si supiera que era lo que le iba a pedir, con el corazón latiendo en mi pecho como loco y con mis nervios a flor de piel me acerque a ellas…

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Estúpida estúpida estúpida_ era lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos, porque me pasan estas cosas a mi? De solo recordar lo que el monitor de aquella computadora me mostro mi corazón se vuelve loco y mis mejillas coloradas

Flash back

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ahí tan imponente como siempre estaba el y ella junto con otras cinco personas mas, en total eran tres mujeres y cuatros hombres, todos igual de hermosos, las mujeres se veían tan soberbias en su porte, que de solo verlas te dabas cuenta de que estabas frente a mujeres de otro nivel, una rubia que desprendía dinero, poder y elegancia por donde la vieras, parecía una modelo, alta, delgada, ojos azules y con su cabello largo hasta la cintura, a su lado estaba una mujer que aunque su porte era soberbio como el de los demás, tenia un aire mas humano, tenia el cabello color dorado y su cara en forma de corazón, a pesar de verse que tenia una edad mayor alas demás mujeres eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, delgada, alta, con un porte digno de una reina y después estaba ella, bajita, con el cabello negro con las puntas para todos lados y con rasgos de duendecillo no podía ser otra que Alice, por su parte los hombres estaban impresionantes, no podría decir quien es mas hermoso, bueno si pero ese no es el punto, el hombre que por su tamaño resaltaba era realmente enorme, como de unos dos metros de altura, con músculos por donde lo veas, parecía de esos luchadores que sale en la tele, con el cabello negro rizado y unos ojos de un bonito color café, si no fuera por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro ese hombre de verdad daría miedo, de ahí le seguía un hombre que no por ser mas bajo que el primero era mas feo, era igual de guapo que el primero, alto, delgado, con músculos pero no tantos como el primero, lo que te llamaba la atención de ese hombre era su pose, parecía listo para atacar a la menor provocación, tenia un aire de misterio que daban escalofríos, a su lado estaba el mayor de los cuatro, rubio de ojos verde-azulados, alto, delgado, pero con su porte de gran señor que de solo verlo te sentías inferior, y después pero no por eso menos importante, estaba el, Edward, en las veces que lo vi no me había fijado que su porte era felino, parecía estar analizando todo, de todos el era el único que no sonreía, tenia un semblante serio, parecía la estatua de un Dios…_

_-mel estas bien? Te pusiste pálida?_

_-si…yo…e..stoy bien._

Fin del flashback

Ok melina, esto solo te pasa a ti, pero ya estas aquí, así que animo y dedícate a trabajar

Fue lo que me dije mentalmente antes de entrar al edificio y registrar mi entrada, estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos, pero tenia que ser fuerte, yo podía con esto, además que es lo peor que puede pasarme? Que me despida? Puedo encontrar otro trabajo o regresarme con mis padres a Forks…en cuanto esa idea me cruzo por la cabeza me reproche mentalmente, si no me dijo quien era es porque no nos volveremos a ver jamás, por lo que se el jamás pisa la recepción, así que lo mas seguro es que el encuentro de ayer haiga sido una casualidad.

Por mas que intentara concentrarme en mi trabajo de ves en cuando mi mente vagaba en todo esto, que diría angie si le contara con quien estuve ayer? De solo pensarlo me ponía colorada

-en que estas pensando para estar así de sonrojada cariño?-esa voz fue la causante de que del sonrojo pasara a estar pálida en segundos

-bu…buenos días señor cullen- le dije una vez que estuve segura que podía hablar sin decir una estupidez, _tu puedes, tu puedes _me decía mentalmente

-señor cullen?-pregunto extrañado, como si no supiera que ese era su nombre, de pronto la comprensión izo acto de presencia en sus facciones, porque se puso rígido- acompáñame - y sin mas empezó a caminar en dirección al elevador, decir que estaba nerviosa era decir poco, me iba a despedir, lo sabia pero era tan difícil hacerme a la idea de que me quedaría sin trabajo al segundo día de este, como iba detrás de el pude apreciar que su caminado era imponente, con solo estar en el mismo lugar que el te sentías inferior, una vez dentro del elevador, esperando que las puestas se cerraran, levante la vista y vi a todo el piso observando en nuestra dirección, esto no podía pasarme a mi, asta acá podía escuchar los murmullos de todos.

-porque estas sonrojada?-por un momento avía olvidado donde estaba y con quien

-todos nos observan edw… señor cullen- me corregí a mi misma a tiempo, y justo después las puertas se cerraron, dejándonos fuera de la vista de todos

-ya no- y fue todo lo que dijo, siempre eh disfrutado del silencio, pero esta ves estaba incomoda, fueron 35 pisos en completo silencio.

El ultimo piso era impresionante, en la puerta del elevador estaba un guardia de seguridad que en cuanto vio a Edward se izo a un lado para dejarle espacio, si mi presencia lo sorprendió lo disimulo muy bien, pero no fue lo mismo con su secretaria, que en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos sorprendida y decir que me barrio, trapeo y seco1 es poco a lo que me izo

, pero en cuanto reconoció el uniforme de recepcionista volvió su atención a edw…el señor cullen

-buenos días señor- lo saludo con una voz que pretendía ser coqueta y que desgraciadamente consiguió, de solo imaginarme a esa mujer con el me invadió una rabia que no sabia que podía experimentar

-que nadie me moleste-y sin mas se encamino a la que supuse era su oficina, abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar, en cuanto entre la cerro y aventó su maletín-ahora si explícame que demonios es eso de _señor cullen- _demando haciendo una perfecta imitación de mi voz, pero eso no fue lo que me asusto, fue su tono, estaba furioso

-disculpe dígame como desea que lo llame y así lo are señor- le conteste con una voz que asta pena me dio, se me notaba lo nerviosa a millas

-no me tientes-el tono de su voz cada vez se iba elevando unas cuantas octavas, tanto que temía que la secretaria escuchara algo, así que con un profundo respiro me aventure, al mal paso darle prisa2

-señor lo que paso ayer, estuvo fuera de lugar, créame que entiendo eso y no se preocupe, de mi parte nada de lo sucedido saldrá a la luz, pero por favor no me despida, yo le aseguro que lo que paso entre nosotros no se repetirá, ni siquiera con alguno de mis compañeros p….

-claro que no lo aras con tus compañeros-demando tomándome bruscamente de los brazos-y que es eso de que estas despedida?

-yo…usted…no me va a despedir?

-claro que no y si vuelves a hablare de usted tendremos serios problemas – y valla que le creía lo de los problemas

-entonces? No entiendo? Usted-al decir esa palabra levanto una ceja como diciendo de verdad-eres el jefe y yo bueno tu y yo

-entiendo lo que quieres decir y eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-ese nosotros sonó tan hermoso en su voz

-no estoy despedida?-era mejor salir de dudas, ala mejor estaba entendiendo todo mal

-por supuesto que no, jamás te despediría-la seguridad de su voz que me dejo muy tranquila

-entonces porque estoy aquí?- lo dicho es mejor salir de dudas

-porque me molesto que me hablaras de usted haya abajo y no me gusta hablar de mi vida privara delante de todos-esa explicación tenia sentido hasta para mi

-porque te molesta que te hablara de usted si eres el jefe, que te hable de tu esta mal

-porque tu eres mi mujer- y ahí estaba otra vez diciéndome que era suya

-porque no me dijiste quien eras en realidad?-tenia que sacarme esa duda de la cabeza

-porque no le tome importancia-¿QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA?

-¿QUE? NO ES IMPORTANTE SABER QUE ERES EL JEFE-le grite sin poder contenerme, tal vez para el no tiene importancia pero para mi si

-cálmate quieres-si me habla asa de bonito (nótese lo sarcástico) claro que me calmo-no tiene importancia porque eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, te lo dije ayer pero por si no te quedo claro te lo explico, eres MIA y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera tu, el echo de que sea uno de los dueños no quiere decir nada, tu eres mi compañera y eso tiene que ser suficiente para ti estamos?-el tono tan posesivo en su voz en cualquier otro hombre me hubiera provocado miedo o asco, pero con Edward me sentía como en un sueño, que un hombre como el me declarara suya así como lo izo el es el sueño de cualquier mujer

-si, pero es que entiéndeme, sabes lo que sentí cuando me supe quien eras en realidad?-quería que el entendiera por lo que pase-durante toda la noche estuve divagando entre las posibilidades de esto

-lo lamento por eso amor (suspiro), pero ahora estamos claros cierto?- y con esa cara de niño bueno quien le dice que no

-si, yo entiendo

-perfecto, ahora si, buenos días-no supe como fue que termine en sus brazos, apenas había dicho buenos días cuando ya tenia su boca jugando con la mía.

Definitivamente eran buenos días, y es que besar a Edward era la octava maravilla, sus labios fríos y suaves como el mármol se movían al compas de los míos en una danza que prometía mucho, desgraciadamente la necesidad de oxigeno izo que nos separáramos

-buenos días-conteste cuando pude hablar otra vez, el solo sonrió y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello inhalando mi esencia.

Cuando Salí de su oficina toda la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía se evaporo dejando en su lugar la incomodidad y es que tenia ocho pares de ojos fijos en mi, se supone que los trabajadores de este piso son personas _discretas _ y aquí el único que disimulaba su sorpresa era el hombre de seguridad que estaba al lado del elevador, las demás me estaban aventando dagas con los ojos.

-tardara en subir Srta.-comento el de seguridad cuando estaba esperando el elevador

-puede llamarme mel-le conteste con una sonrisa y estirando el brazo para que el lo tomara

-mucho gusto, soy Tom-después del intercambio de nombres llego el elevador, así que no pudimos seguir hablando y la verdad que bueno porque me daba la impresión de que estaba coqueteándome.

Decir que el viaje de regreso a la recepción fue un infierno es decir poco, todos se me quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban a mi paso.

-como lo hiciste?- la hostilidad en la voz de Jess me sorprendió

-hacer que?- tenia una ligera idea de que hablaba pero su tono nada disimulado me molesto de verdad

-que Edward te hablara- ¡que le importa! Y con que derecho le hablaba de tu, solo yo podía hacer eso, ¿celosa? No ¿posesiva? Si

-hubo una confusión y enviaron unos documentos aquí en vez de a su oficina- hasta yo me creí la mentira y eso la verdad es todo un milagro porque soy pésima mintiendo, pero que le decía, _oh Jess veras lo que pasa es que se molesto porque le hable de usted en vez de tu, y porque me quería dar mi beso de buenos días_, aun que pensándolo bien me encantaría ver su cara si le contestara eso.

-oh bueno eso explica todo, si no que otro motivo tendría Edward para hablarte- ¡quien demonios se cree para decir eso!

-lo importante es que todo se resolvió verdad mel?- hasta el momento no había notado la presencia de angie y la verdad que bueno que hablo porque estaba apunto de contestarle a Mes algo no muy amable

-así es el _Sr. Cullen _ lo arreglo todo- conteste haciendo énfasis en el Sr. Cullen para que Jess se diera cuenta de su error

-y no se molesto? La evidente preocupación en la voz de angie me izo sentir mal, ella era tan linda conmigo y yo contándole puras mentiras

-si pero ya se resolvió todo- eso en parte era verdad, si se veía desde mi punto de vista

-que bueno, porque dicen que ese hombre enojado es peor que el diablo con todos sus demonios juntos- y en eso ella tenia toda la razón, mi Edward enojado daba miedo.

Al parecer Jess se encargo de regar por todos lados el porque de mi visita a la oficina de Edward porque después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad, pero eso no evito que siguiera molesta con ella ¡¿Quién se cree para hablarle de tu a el?, hablaba de el como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ya la hostilidad en su voz, sonó a una amante celosa, de solo pensar eso todo color desapareció, y si Jess y Edward si fueron o son amantes?, no podía permitirme ese tipo de pensamientos, de solo imaginarme a Edward con Jess o con cualquier otra mujer me hervía la sangre.

No me permití pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en mi trabajo, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando me tope con un flamante volvo plateado esperando por mi en la esquina de la oficina.

-hola cariño-dijo bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mi

-buenas noches- conteste pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera verlo, al parecer el niño se molesto por mi actitud porque cerro la puerta con demasiada fuerza, pero al fin es su auto no el mío

-que te pasa ahora-que valla y le hable así a su abuela

-a mi no me hablas así entendiste?- sabia que mi actitud era completamente estúpida pero es que todavía no se me pasaba el coraje y que me hablara así..

-bueno pues entonces dime que demonios te pasa- aunque no me grito su voz de verdad daba miedo

-n a d a- le conteste deletreando la palabra, demonios estaba tan enojada que no me importaba si me quedaba sin trabajo por esto

-no por nada estas así, dime que te pasa?- se notaba que estaba asiendo un verdadero esfuerzo por que su voz fuera un poco mas suave

-que que me pasa? Me pasa que todo el mundo estuvo hablando de mi porque al Sr. Cullen se le ocurrió hablarme delante de todos, y si eso fuera poco la que creí que era mi amiga me reclamo el haber hablado con mi jefe que resulta ser mi… ni siquiera se que demonios somos y para colmo habla de ti como si fueran amantes ¿ DE QUE TE RIES?-como se atrevía a reírse de mi y en mi cara

-estas celosa-comento como si eso fuera motivo de alegría

-no

-si

-no

-si y eso me encanta princesa y volviendo a tu duda somos pareja amor, así te presentare yo ante todo mundo y espero que así me presentes tu también, y lo de tu ex amiga lo siento cariño- el echo de que me aclara lo que somos y que tuviera esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara fue todo lo que necesite para que se me quitara el enojo

-yo…yo lo lamento Edward, la verdad no se que me pasa, pero es que si escucharas como hablo de ti y el imaginarte con ella o con cualquier otra…-no pude terminar la frase de la vergüenza que sentía, por Dios le hice una escena de celos a Edward

-entiendo lo que quieres decir cariño y no tienes porque sentirte apenada créeme que yo sentí…- pero no lo deje terminar

-júrame que jamás has tenido nada que ver con Jess o con cualquier otra mujer que yo conozca porque…- que demonios estaba diciendo

-te juro por lo que tu quieras que eres la única mujer con la que eh estado en mas de diez años- esa promesa tenia un significado que no alcance a comprender y es que cuando Edward dijo eso lo dijo con tal seguridad que no había la menor duda de que era verdad

-gracias- que mas le podía decir, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba diciendo

-y no tienes de que estar avergonzada cariño, yo también me pongo celoso asta del teléfono que contestas, por ejemplo hoy cuando hablaste con Tom estuve apunto de correrlo por atreverse a platicar contigo ¡te tomo de la mano!- como sabia eso? No lo se pero me tranquilizo saber que no era la única paranoica

-no tienes porque, yo solo estaba siendo amable

-lo se, pero eso no quieta que te toco

-si bueno, Edward yo te debo una disculpa, no tenia ningún derecho ha hablarte así y mucho menos el reclamarte algo, yo de verdad no se que pasa conmigo

-jamás vuelvas a disculparte conmigo y menos por algo como eso me entiendes?, tienes todo el derecho a estar celosa- desde que empezó esto, el siempre hablaba de mi como suya y de el como mío con tanta seguridad que daba escalofríos.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta

-gracias- dije una vez que estuve fuera de este

-no hay de que amor, mañana paso por ti, así que espérame ok?- pidió escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello, estaba considerando seriamente que ese era su lugar favorito

-c..claro- tartamudee la respuesta, y es que con Edward besando mi cuello no podía pensar en otra cosa, inconscientemente moví la cara para poder besar a Edward en los labios, moría por besarlo, y cuando lo hizo fue el cielo, definitivamente me estaba volviendo adicta a los besos de Edward, el beso que de un principio empezó lento, como de reconocimiento poco a poco empezó a subir de tono, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que le fue concedido inmediatamente, parecía que mi boca era el tesoro que estaba buscando, exploraba mi boca con su lengua como si no quisiera dejar un lugar de esta sin ser recorrida por el, yo por mi aparte solo pude posar mis manos en su nuca jalándolo mas para conmigo, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca aunque eso parecía imposible.

-será mejor que paremos si no quieres que te rapte esta noche-murmuro aun en mis labios, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que quitar mis manos de su cuello para ponerlas en su pecho intentando controlar la respiración

-creo que lo mejor será que entre-conteste una vez que estuve mas o menos calmada

-si será lo mejor, nos vemos mañana-y con un casto beso se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuche el motor de su auto.


	5. Chapter 5

aqui el quinto de esta historia :)

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un mes desde que me mude a Seattle y la verdad es que no podía estar mejor, mi vida era perfecta, contrata todo pronostico por parte de muchas de mis compañeras de trabajo me quede con el, en angie encontré una verdadera amiga y Edward es el hombre de mi vida, se que es muy pronto y me lo digo a mi misma, que no puedo enamorarme de una persona en tan poco tiempo y menos así de fuerte, pero así es, todo eso del hombre sin sentimientos, frio, calculador era solamente en su vida laboral, porque en la personal es el hombre mas tierno y cariñoso que exista, un ¨poco¨ celoso, posesivo, pero aun así tierno, jamás me cansare de ver u oír su risa.<p>

-tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien-claro como el no es el que va conocer a mi familia por eso decía eso, y es que esta noche era la primera salida formal como pareja, ya conocía a todos los miembros de su familia, pero hoy saldríamos en publico y eso traería consecuencias, aunque el diga que no

-seguro no te molesta que me quede en tu departamento, puedo quedarme con Ali…

-bella basta con todo esto, ya te dije que si por mi fuera hace semanas hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que somos pareja, así que para esto que me estas poniendo de mal humor-y con esa ¨hermosa¨ oración todos mis ánimos se fueron por la borda, y no es por el tono en que me hablo, si no por ese _bella, _no es la primera vez que me llama por ese nombre, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el echo de que cada vez que me llamaba asi el parecía ni darse cuenta que me decía el nombre de otra, ni siquiera sabia quien era esa mentada bella, solo se que para el era o es muy importante, porque cuando la nombra aunque este furioso lo hace con adoración.

Si tan siquiera se diera cuenta de que me llamo así y no por mi nombre todo seria mas fácil para mi, pero no, el tomo mi silencio como señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-gracias-tomando la mano que me ofrecía salí del auto y una vez mas los Cullen me dejaban sin palabras y es que estábamos frente al edificio mas lujoso de toda la ciudad

-porque tardaron tanto?- fue el saludo de la pequeña duendecillo que estaba frente a nosotros en una pose no muy amable

-el trafico esta horrible- le contesto Edward, no se si era mas la admiración o el dolor, al darme cuenta que para el nada sucedió

-bueno eso no importa, vamos mel, tenemos mucho que hacer-bueno al menos ella no se equivocaba con mi nombre, Alice tomo mi brazo y empezó a jalar de el, pero Edward lo impidió abrazándome por detrás

-Alice son las nueve de la mañana, así que si algo sobra es tiempo-un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando el hablo, y como no si estaba hablando con la boca en mi cuello

-eso es lo que tu crees, vamos mel, tenemos mucho que hacer-esto de que una me jalara y el otro me abrazara empezaba a molestarme

-no

-si

-no

-si

-sigo aquí- los interrumpí cuando su discusión estaba causando la mirada curiosa de las personas que pasaban

-amor no te preocupes, ella no te alejara de mi-aseguro Edward utilizando un poco mas del necesario la fuerza

-es mi amigacuñada así que tengo todo el derecho de pasar el dia con ella

-si pero es mi novia, así que si de derechos hablamos me tocan mas a mi porque….

-vamos Alice- interrumpí lo que estaba diciendo Edward, con que derecho decía que tenia derechos sobre mi si me llamaba con el nombre de otra, no necesite zafarme de sus brazos, estos se abrieron automáticamente como si mi contacto quemara, y tal vez así era, en ningún momento voltio asía atrás, ni siquiera cuando el elevador se abrió, simplemente entre y me quede de espaldas a Edward.

-todo bien mel?-fue lo primero que dijo Alice una vez que estuvimos dentro de su departamento

-quien es bella?-obviamente no se esperaba esa pregunta de mi parte porque perdió todo el color de su rostro, parecía muerta

-qui…quien te hablo de ella?- tartamudeo la gran Alice Cullen, eso quería decir que sabia de quien hablaba

-me dirás o no?- es de idiotas responder con otra pregunta pero no podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, si alguien me diría algo de ella, era precisamente Alice

-yo no se si esto sea correcto, seria mejor que lo hablaras con edw…

-me dirás o no?-le corte rápidamente su monologo porque una vez empezando a hablar Alice no se callaba

-ella-con un suspiro de resignación empezó a hablar-era la novia de Edward y no solo eso, era como un miembro mas de la familia, crecimos los tres juntos, no había nada que no lo supiéramos uno del otro, así que cuando ellos empezaron a salir a nadie le extraño, tanto su familia como la nuestra estaba de acuerdo con ellos, eran la pareja perfecta, el complemento del otro, jamás en todos mis años de existencia había visto una pareja asa, aunque me duela decirlo ni siquiera mi Jazz y yo los igualamos, su conexión era impresionante, terminaban las frases del otro, cuando uno estaba triste el otro lo sabia sin ni siquiera estar cerca, todo era así de fácil, eran la mitad del otro, eran tan felices que nunca notaron la envidia que su relación ocasiono en muchas personas, ellos vivían en su propio mundo-tomo aire y continuo- jamás salían uno sin el otro, y cuando lo hacían nunca estaban solos, siempre los acompañábamos Emmett , mis padres, sus padres o yo, pero ellos jamás salían solos cuando el otro no podía, estaban tan conectados el uno con el otro que Edward decía que seria doctor para que asa nadie tocara a su bella cuando esta estuviera lastimada-una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de la mujer- así que cuando Edward tuvo que salir del país lo izo solamente con Carlisle, los demás nos quedamos con ella, estoy segura que de haber sabido lo que pasaría Edward hubiera movido Italia a América con tan de no dejarla

-porque, que paso?-Alice volteo a verme y la inmensa tristeza que había en sus ojos me dejo muda, estaba sufrieron mucho, estaba apunto de decirle que no me contara nada pero ya era tarde, empezó ha hablar

-ella murió, estábamos todos planeando su fiesta de compromiso cuando todo paso, ella salió solo unos segundo antes de que yo la alcanzara, solo unos malditos segundos sola fue todo lo que necesitaron esos malditos, cuando yo salí fue demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba muerta, le dispararon y por el impacto de este ella callo del acantilado, para cuando mi hermano regreso ya la habíamos enterrado, después de eso anda volvió a ser igual, yo perdí a la que era mi hermana, no de sangre pero si de cariño, mis padres perdieron a la que era una hija mas para ellos y Edward perdió a su complemento, paso semanas enteras frente a su tumba sin mover ni un solo musculo, cuando logramos que se moviera solo fue para que al final terminara en el acantilado donde ella murió, dejo de vivir, jamás volvió a sonreír, ni siquiera hablaba, solo lo necesario, todo eso de que es frio, calculador, es mentira, el simplemente no soporta estar en compañía de otro, jamás se intereso por el genero femenino después de eso, nunca volvió a salir de fiesta, como todos sabían de su futura boda con ella, cuando murió se convirtió en el blanco de bromas enfermizas por parte de muchas personas, cuando mandaban invitaciones a casa, siempre decían que todos teníamos que ir acompañados, el jamás asistió a ninguna fiesta después de eso, tal vez tu no notes el cambio de Edward pero nosotros si, el saldrá a bailar hoy, eso es un claro ejemplo de todo lo que lo has cambiado, así que nunca dudes de lo que mi hermano siente por ti

-yo..yo no se que decir Alice, jamás me imagine algo como eso-y era la verdad, podía hacerme a una idea de lo que sufrió Alice con la perdida de su amiga, si la agonía de Alice me parecía inmensa ahora la de Edward que era su pareja me destrozaría el corazón

-no tienes nada que decir, querías saber quien es bella, así que te lo dije, fin del asunto, ahora dime apoco no es precioso el vestido que elegí para ti esta noche- y ese fue el fin de nuestra conversación de ese tema en particular, pero no quería decir que dejara de pensar en ello.

Durante el día a Alice se le compenso su estado de animo, después de nuestra charla ella quedo un poco deprimida, así que me encargue de distraerla y al parecer funciono porque a las cinco de la tarde estaba igual que siempre, pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera igual, entendía perfectamente el punto de Edward, sufrió mucho eso no esta en duda, pero yo no tenia la culpa, si no la ha olvidado no debería haber empezado lo nuestro, todo eso de su amor perdido era en verdad lo mas triste que podía pasarle a una persona pero yo no merecía el trato que me daba, mi nombre era melina y si a el eso no le quedaba claro, lo nuestro no tenia futuro

-ni siquiera lo pienses-me acuso Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pensar que Alice?

-el dejar a mi hermano- el dolor y la furia contenida en la voz de Alice de verdad me sorprendió, pero como sabia que estaba pensando eso

-Alice es que tu no entiendes-intente explicarme pero no me dejo

-entender que? Que piensas dejar a mi hermano como si su amor no te importara?

-cual amor Alice?

-como que cual, eres diferente, no eres como antes, tu no eres ….

-no soy quien? Bella? Obviamente no Alice, yo soy melina y créeme que entiendo su dolor y lo respeto mucho pero ella esta muerta y por mas que ustedes hagan no regresara y yo no soy ni quiero ser ella, si tu hermano no lo entiende así yo lo siento mucho

-CALLATE-era la primera vez que me gritaba-nunca, jamás se te ocurra volver ha hablar así de ella me entiendes- los ojos de Alice pasaron de estar llenos de vida a un negro como la noche, de verdad intimidantes

-Alice cálmate, yo solo…

-tu solo nada, mira no entiendo como paso lo que paso, pero si se que algún día volverás y todo será como antes, así que en lo que eso pasa, dedícate a tus asustas, pero ni se te ocurra alejarte de mi hermano simplemente porque te arrepentirás, me entiendes?- ahora entendía porque todo mundo le tenia miedo a la familia cullen y es que de verdad cuando querían daban miedo.

* * *

><p>uff ahora si empienzan los problemas<p>

si esa fue la reaccion de alice cual sera la de edward? jaja

hasta el siguiente capi...:)


	6. Chapter 6

una inportante aclaracion para todos...

esta historia no tiene lemmon, tal vez una que otra escena subidilla de tono pero hasta ahi

* * *

><p><em>cap. 6<em>

_-tu solo nada, mira no entiendo como paso lo que paso, pero si se que algún día volverás y todo será como antes, así que en lo que eso pasa, dedícate a tus asustas, pero ni se te ocurra alejarte de mi hermano simplemente porque te arrepentirás, me entiendes?- ahora entendía porque todo mundo le tenia miedo a la familia cullen y es que de verdad cuando querían daban miedo._

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada, no había nada que decir, la amenaza estaba echa, hasta muy tarde comprendí que estaba frente a una familia sobreprotectora, se cuidaban unos a otros y estaba mas que claro que Edward era un miembro importante para la familia, había veces cuando estábamos alice, Edward y yo, que alice se dirigía a el con sumo respeto, no como si estuviera frente a su hermano si no como si fuera su padre o asta con mas respeto, como si fuera un rey, y ahora yo le digo que no estaba del todo bien con su hermano obviamente se iba a poner de su parte, como no lo pensé antes.

Todo mundo tenia razón, los cullen son una familia de lo mas extraña y por ese motivo de lo mas peligrosa, creo que esta familia tiene mas influencias que el mismo presidente, el echo de que la tierna alice me hubiera hablado así me regreso al mundo real, donde ellos son los reyes y yo la plebeya y aunque no me guste admitirlo yo solo era alguien pasajero en sus vidas….

-escucha yo lo siento si, yo no..

-esta bien alice, lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar y lo lamento, no volverá a suceder-interrumpí lo que estaba diciendo, ya bastante malo era como para que encima ella se disculpara por defender a los suyos

-bien olvidemos todo esto y ágamos borrón y cuenta nueva, te parece- ofreció extendiendo su mano asía a mi en señal de paz

-por supuesto- acepte estrechando su mano.

-bien, tenemos mucho que hacer, perdimos mucho tiempo hablando- y así fue como regreso la alice que conocía, el ambiente aun era tenso entre nosotras, pero a ella parecía no importarle y comenzó a arreglar todo para esta noche, y el tema de ¨ella¨ no fue mencionado mas, asta miedo tenia de decir su nombre aunque fuera mentalmente.

-falta mucho, alice de verdad no creo que puedas hacer mucho- estaba intentando de todo para que me dejara levantarme, tenia dos horas ¡dos horas! Sentada frente a su tocador, no le reprochaba nada, ella intentaba hacerme bonita, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, era como querer que superman fuera real.

-listo, un poco de brillo en los labios y ya estas- y por fin pude levantarme de mi tortura, y la verdad es que empezaba a creer que para alice cullen la palabra imposible no existía, la mujer frente al espejo era sencillamente espectacular, el vestido strapless con estampado de cebra se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, llegaba a medio muslo lo que hacia que las piernas se vieran kilométricas, no me maquillo mucho porque según ella la belleza natural era pecado cubrirla, pero estaba increíble casi sin maquillaje, el cabello lo tenia peinado de una forma que se veía como despeinada pero peinada ( ya saben el típico peinado que parece que estas despeinada pero que se ve genial), el delineador solo asía resaltar mis ojos y el brillo en los labios era un perfecto distractor.

-alice de verdad gracias, yo es…. Gracias- no sabia como decirle lo que sentía y es que después de ver mi reflejo me sentía hermosa

-solo ponte estos zapatos y estarás listas- en cuento vi los _zapatos _que mas bien eran trampas mortales para mi, toda alegría se fue por un tuvo, ¡como sobreviviría esta noche con eso!

-all yo eso no puedo caminar con tacón, ¡son trampas mortales para mi!

-que va, solo ten confianza en ti misma y en que mi hermano no te dejara caer y listo- y contra ese argumento no pude discutir, le confiaba a Edward mi vida de ser necesario, era increíble lo rápido que podías enamorarte de alguien, y eso me daba mucho miedo, yo siempre me considere una persona sensata, pero ahora, con todo esto no estaba tan segura, Edward se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en mi mundo, si algo le pasara o si me dejara yo estoy segura que me moriría y esto estaba mal, digo que persona cuerda se enamora en un mes?- que pasa mel?

-yo, es que….

-no te gustan las zapatillas?, podemos cambiarlas, tengo mas en el armario

-no alice, las zapatillas están hermosas, lo que pasa es…

-es?- bien al parecer el día de hoy era el día de platicas serias

-alice yo estoy enamorada de tu hermano y….

-y eso es genial- me interrumpió ella entusiasmada, ojala pudiera compartir su entusiasmo

-no alice, no lo entiendes

-explícame entonces- su tono adquirió un grado de curiosidad y reserva que por un momento me recordó a la alice de ase unas horas

-lo que pasa es que es tan poco el tiempo que llevamos juntos alice, yo, esto te parecerá exagerado pero cuando no lo veo, cuando no se nada de el me pongo ansiosa y me duele el corazón, siento mi sangre muy pesada, alice esto rebaza todos los limites de la cordura, y tengo miedo porque el nunca me ah dicho palabras de amor y a veces actúa tan distante, yo creo que estoy volviéndome loca y no me gusta- no sabia si estaba sonrojada por decir mis sentimientos en voz alta o todo eso sin respirar, alice parecía estar analizando lo que yo acababa de confesar y al parecer le gusto porque la sonrisa mas grande que alguna vez le haya visto apareció en su rostro

-eso es genial mel, tal vez tu no lo veas así pero todo eso esta muy bien porque yo se que tu y mi hermano son almas gemelas….

-no entiendes- la interrumpí antes de que continuara, no podía hacerme falsas esperanzas no podía- alice esto es todo tan irreal, velo a el y veme a mi, somos tan diferentes..

-claro que son diferentes, el es hombre y tu mujer- paro abruptamente de hablar como si comprendiera lo que acababa de decirle- a que te refieres con diferentes?

-pues a que el lo tiene todo, es perfecto, el es todo un rey y yo solo soy la plebeya que trabaja para el…

-alto ahí, jamás vuelvas a repetir eso- paro mis palabras como si le doliera que hablara de esa manera

- pero es que es la verdad y lo sabes, yo…

-tu nada, escúchame bien ok?-yo asentí para que continuara- tu eres perfecta, tu no eres diferente a mi hermano porque los dos tienen dos ojos, una boca, dos manos…

-alice yo no me refiero a eso

-déjame continuar, si te refieres a que trabajas en la compañía de mi hermano, eso se resuelve deja de trabajar y listo

-alice no todo el mundo tiene el dinero que tienen ustedes, yo neces…..

-tu no necesitas nada, desde el momento que tu y Edward estuvieron juntos ese día en la oficina- todo lo que dijo a continuación dejo de ser importante, estaba mas pendiente de que mi color regresara y se fuera el maldito sonrojo- entiendes lo que digo?

Como quería que entendiera lo que decía si no sabia lo que digo en primer lugar, como demonios sabia lo que paso ese día, acaso esta familia no sabia lo que es la discreción

-alice, como…como- no podía ni hablar de la vergüenza que sentía

-como se lo que paso?- pregunto por mi con un tono de burla evidente

-si

-ay mel, ay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes de nosotros, pero pronto las sabrás, ahora lo que importa es que debes dejar de sentirte inferior a los demás

-alice es que para ti es sencillo decirlo porque eres una cullen, pero yo….

-pero tu estas con Edward collen, y eso te convierte a ti en una cullen mas,- se apresuro a añadir cuando vio que la iba a interrumpir- y si no lo quieres ver de esa manera, velo de esta, tu eres superior a los demás, incluso que a mi misma por el simple echo de estar con Edward

Era prácticamente imposible que yo fuera superior a alice o que a cualquier otra persona, pero algo en sus palabras prendió un clic en mi cabeza, no se con exactitud cuales fueron, pero en cuanto dejo de hablar, realmente me sentí superior, ella tenia razón el simple echo de estar con Edward era mas que suficiente para ser superior a muchas personas

-parece que el día de hoy no hacemos otra cosa que hablar cosas serias muy serias-dije en un intento de que los aires de grandeza que me dio alice se fueran

-jamás debes de tener miedo de los sentimientos que tienes asía mi hermano, y mucho menos sentirte interior a la gente- hoy descubrí algo muy importante, cuando la pequeña alice se lo proponía podía ser la persona mas seria e intimidadora del mundo

-bien, mejor demonios prisa que se hace tarde- y como si fuera la palabra mágica, alice empezó a moverse por todo el departamento como una caricatura

-estoy lista, ¡vamos!- anuncio alice 45 minutos después, y la verdad quede con la boca abierta, estaba simplemente espectacular, traía puesto un vestido amarillo que solo acentuaba su belleza al máximo, el vestido era simplemente espectacular, pegadito del pecho asta la cintura donde se soltaba en holanes, que al caminar solo acentuaban su manera de caminar como bailarina de ballet.

Ok, la velocidad era algo que compartía esta familia, ivamos a 120 km por hora

-alice puedes manejar mas despacio- le suplique cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo

-mel toda mi vida eh manejado así y jamás eh tenido ni siquiera una multa de transito, así que cálmate- y con eso acelero al máximo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, esta mujer estaba loca.

Cuando llegamos al lugar por un momento tuve la esperanza de que no pudiéramos entrar, había muchísima gente asiendo cola esperando entrar. Toda esperanza se fue cuando vi salir del lugar a Edward acompañado de jasper.

-estas hermosa- fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando baje del auto, como siempre que me dice algo bonito mi amigo el sonrojo izo acto de presencia

-tu también estas muy bien- y era la verdad, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color negra con lo primeros botones desabrochados, el contraste de su piel con el color de la camisa era impresionante

-se van a quedar toda la noche ahí?- nos apuro alice desde los brazos de jasper

-amor te presento a jasper, el esposo de alice, jasper te presento a _melina_ mi novia- la forma en que dijo mi nombre, no se como describirlo pero no me gusto

-es un gusto conocerte oficialmente- dijo jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos

-igualmente, alice se la pasa hablando de ti- conteste estrechando mi mano con la de jasper

-si bueno, podría decir lo mismo…

-ey estoy presente- interrumpió la pequeña duende a su esposo- además se hace tarde, ¡quiero bailar!

-déjalos, se están conociendo- le recrimino Edward sin ocultar su sonrisa

-el que tu seas un amargado que no baila, no quiere decir que todos somos iguales- le contesto esta jalándome del brazo para entrar

-yo tampoco bailo- le informe a Alice empezando a caminar

-lo dicho tal para cual- cuando llegamos a la puerta, los gorilas de la entrada simplemente se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos el pase, el lugar por dentro era increíble, la pista de baile estaba en el centro del lugar, al rededor avía mesas y sillones, era un solo piso, pero era enorme, la decoración era increíble, los sillones y sillas del lugar estaban tapizados con cuero negro y las mesas le hacían juego, luciendo de una manera increíble, nuestra mesa estaba un poco retirada de las demás, se notaba que era la zona vip.

En la mesa estaba a quien ubicaba como emmett y rosalie.

-hasta que llegan, pensé que se habían perdido- emmett se escucho por encima de la música a la perfección

-emmett compórtate que tenemos visitas- le contesto en respuesta jasper

-hola – este hombre de verdad que sonreía mucho

-cariño el es emmett mi hermano y ella rosalie su esposa- presento Edward- ella es…

-ya se quien es- lo interrumpió enmaté levantándose de la silla, si antes estaba cómoda ahora no, ¡el hombre era enorme!, todo lleno de músculos, de no ser por la sonrisa de su rostro y porque estaba segura que Edward no permitiría que me pasara nada abría salido corriendo

-hola- conteste un tanto nerviosa por la mirada de rosalie, ella era realmente hermosa, de solo verla mi autoestima bajo a menos cinco, ella fácil podría ser modelo, pero todo paso a segundo grado cuando emmett me levanto en brazos, era una masa de carne aplastadora- no puedo res…

-bájala idiota, la lastimas- dijo Edward pegándole a su hermano en la cabeza

-ay que exagerado, hola hermanita, bienvenida a la familia- dijo emmett con una bonita sonrisa que por supuesto le regrese, no se porque pero emmett al igual que Alice me inspiraban una confianza increíble

-gracias- le conteste de todo corazón, por un momento pensé que no le agradaría que Edward saliera conmigo pero al parecer me equivoque, ellos eran genial

-ella no es de la familia- corrección, todos excepto la rubia que me veía como queriéndome matar

-ella es mas familia que tu rosa lié- la voz de Edward era escalofriante- discúlpate ahora mismo

-porque si dije la verdad

-porque ella se merece tu respeto por eso- nadie se esperaba que el que contestara eso fuera emmett su propio esposo, bueno al menos no yo.

Después de eso se formo un incomodo silencio en la mesa, algo irónico considerando el lugar donde estábamos, pero bueno.

-y a mi no me abrazaras emm?- fue Alice la que rompió con el incomodo silencio, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente

-no, a ti ya te eh abrazado muchas veces- contesto este, burlándose de la pequeña

-pues que al cabo mi hermanito Edward me abrazara por ti, verdad Eddy?- dijo alice con un tierno puchero en su cara

-no porque me dijiste Eddy y sabes que lo odio- Edward no disimulo la sonrisa, Alice volteo a todos lados buscando quien la abrazara, fue jasper quien le abrió los brazos Alice se refugio en ellos y nos enseño la lengua

-muy madura Alice- le dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura

-si yo te digo Eddy también, no me abrazaras?- en un mediocre intento de sonar sexy le susurre al oído

-tu puedes decirme como quieras- bueno, al parecer mi intento funciono porque Edward empezó a darme de besitos en el cuello, ¡que no se daba cuenta que todos nos veían!, demonios, no recordaba alguna vez que mi sonrojo fuera tal.

-aww que gay hermano- si, ese fue emmen, que recibió un púdrete por parte de Edward, un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa , una mirada fea de Alice y una sonrisa de mi parte

-gracias, yo también te quiere- le conteste sarcásticamente

-ey! Eddy escuchaste eso, me quiere

-oh emmett cállate antes de que me enfade

Y así se alargo la discusión de los hermanos, que termino por involucrarnos a todos, la verdad es que después del incomodo recibimiento, todo estaba bien, rosalie se avía calmado, bueno calmado si me refiero a que me ignoraba completamente, hablaba con todos, incluso con Edward pero jamás conmigo y eso estaba bien si así podíamos disfrutar todos de la velada.

Cada día me sorprendía mas esta familia, a pesar de ser quienes eran y tener lo que tenían eran personas de lo mas sencillos, no conocía a sus padres pero si así eran ellos, de alguien lo tuvieron que a ver sacado no?, hasta rosalie era genial, claro con los demás, no conmigo, pero durante la conversación me pude dar cuenta de que era un mujer aparte de hermosa, buena persona, un poco engreída pero al fin buena persona.

-no lo puedo creer, sin duda este debe ser mi día de suerte, los cullen en vivo y en directo- se escucho una voz femenina a la vez que se acercaba una hermosa mujer a la mesa con nosotros, venia sola, alta, morena, cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la cintura, no era tan hermosa como rosalie pero si que se le acercaba.

-Heidi- fue el seco saludo de todos los presente, al parecer no les agradaba esta mujer, en cambio ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso y si lo izo lo disimulo muy bien, en su lugar recorrió con su ojos rojos como el fuego la mesa, deteniéndose conmigo, , sentí a Edward tensarse o tal vez fue mi imaginación, lo que si no fue mi imaginación fue la reacción de la mujer al ver el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor, celos.

-y ella quien es? Su nueva mascota humana?- el veneno destilaba de su voz como si fuera una víbora arrastrándose por el piso, al parecer dijo algo ofensivo porque todos los cullen incluyendo a rosalie, se pusieron a la defensiva, Edward fue el primero en hablar y de verdad que dio escalofríos su voz

-te daré la oportunidad de que te disculpes con ella, ahora!

No se como fue que me di cuenta, pero lo hice, la voz de Edward destilaba autoridad por donde quiera que la escucharas.

-oh vamos te pondrás así con la _humana-_ bueno esta se cree de otra especie o que.

-mucho gusto, soy melina la _humana _y tu eres Heidi, la extraterrestre cierto?- me presente sin estirar la mano, no se que me impulso para hablar así, yo era una persona un tanto cobarde, pero es que esta tipa con su rollo de humana y todo eso había conseguido incomodar a los cullen y nadie se metía con ellos, no si estaba yo para impedirlo, al parecer no se esperaba eso de mi parte porque se quedo indignada, ups!

-como te atreves a ….

-bueno- la interrumpí, esta tipa no iba a meterse conmigo, no delante de ellos- tu estas asiendo alarde de que eres otra especie, y hasta donde yo se aquí en la tierra solo existen los _humanos _y los animales, y ya que tu dejaste claro que no eres humana ni tampoco animal por lo que se ve, supongo que eres un extraterrestre, ya sabes esas especies que nadie conoce- guau hasta yo me sorprendí del sarcasmo en mi voz, después de mi pequeño ¨discurso¨, todos los presentes, excepto Heidi y yo soltaron risitas, unas no tan disimulas como las otras como es el caso de emmett y Alice

-mira niñita estup….

-Alice amo esta canción, ¡a bailar!- mi grito interrumpió sea lo que sea que estaba apunto de decir esa mujer, y dejándola con la palabra en la boca y jalando a Alice del brazo nos fuimos a la pista de baile, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que yo no sabia bailar, o en que me acababa de comportar como una autentica perra delante de todos.

Me sorprendió que rosalie nos siguiera a la pista de baile, pero eso no importaba, quería que se me bajara el coraje que traía, ¡me hervía la sangre!, jamás me avía enojado así, pero es que algo en la forma en como hablo de mi me molesto, quien se cree ella para hablarme a mi así?.

La canción que sonaba era la de bomba de jessy matador, así que las tres empezamos a menearnos al ritmo de la canción, me sentía tan libre después de bailar unas cuantas canciones, que fue en ese momento que recordé que ¨según¨ yo no se bailar, pero al parecer enojada era otra cosa porque disfrute mucho del baile.

-voy por Edward- les grite a las chicas por enzima de la música una ves que comprobé que esa tipa todavía no se iba de la mesa.

-no vas a bailar?- le pregunte en lo que según yo era un susurro sensual, abrazándolo por la espalda

-ja, buena suerte con eso nena, pero este no baila ni aunque su vida dependa de eso- contesto emmett riéndose

-cariño?- insistí, pero al ver que no contestaba me di por vencida, al parecer no bailaba ):

-yo no bailo mel- me dijo tomándome de las manos cuando intentaba sacarlas, estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando la sonrisa de suficiencia de Heidi llamo mi atención, a este juego se podía jugar de dos.

Si algo avía aprendido en este tiempo que llevo con Edward es de que es sumamente celoso, posesivo y un poco paranoico, así que porque no jugar esa carta a mi favor?

-bueno entonces no hay problema en que baile con alguien mas- di por echo, sabiendo de sobra que era mentira, pero vamos, se trataba de dejarle claro a esta tipa con quien estaba hablando, Alice me avía dicho que yo estaba cambiando a su hermano, esperaba que también cambiaran sus hábitos de bailarin. Tal como me lo imaginaba no termine de dar el segundo paso cuando ya tenia a Edward abrazándome por detrás, siguiéndome a la pista de baile, ja en tu cara Heidi.

Como era de esperarse tanto Alice como Rosalie siguieron mi ejemplo y fueron por sus respectivas parejas, dejando a Heidi sola. Cuando llegamos a la pista espese a mover mis caderas al compas de la música, me sorprendió de sobremanera que Edward se adaptara tan bien a mis movimientos y que los siguiera, era algo de otro mundo el bailar con Edward.

-pensé que habías dicho que no sabias bailar- le dije a Edward cuando me apretó, ni siquiera una hoja podía pasar entre nosotros…

-dije que no bailo, mas no que no se- contesto este desde mi cuello donde estaba jugando, ni siquiera estábamos bailando, estábamos seduciéndonos uno al otro poniendo de pretexto la música, movía mis caderas al compas de Edward para hacerle saber que deseaba esto tanto como el, y es que desde nuestro primer encuentro no aviamos vuelto a tener intimidad, solo un par de besos subidos de tono, pero asta ahí, y en cierto modo lo agradecía, quería una relación normal, no una basada en el sexo, que por cierto era genial con Edward.

-te deseo justo ahora- y me beso, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de asimilar las palabras, simplemente tomo mi rostro y lo giro para poder unir nuestros labios, cuando besaba a Edward me olvidaba de todo y de todos, solo éramos el y yo, sus labios se movían junto con los míos de manera suave pero con una pasión y deseo que debería de estar prohibido.

-pues aquí me tienes- conteste como pude una vez que libero mis labios, el solo sonrió en respuesta, continuamos bailando yo no se por cuanto tiempo, hasta que se empezó a escuchar bad to the bone de zz top, en cuanto se escucharon las guitarras me voltio para quedar frente a Edward, porque no dar el primer paso yo?, conforme empezó la canción comencé a mover mi cuerpo contra el de el, Edward coloco sus manos en mi cadera y me apretó mas fuerte asiendo imposible que siguiera bailando, ¡estaba rosándose con migo!

-tu lo quisiste así cariño- y encamino la marcha a la salida, agradecía mucho el echo de no llevar bolsa ni chamarra, porque no creo que Edward quisiera desviarse a la mesa por mis cosas.

Ok si Alice manejo rápido Edward iba volando, no quise mirar el velocímetro porque estoy segura de que me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, cuando llegamos al departamento de Edward ni siquiera me dio tiempo de echarle un vistazo porque en cuanto traspasamos la puerta de lo único que pude ser consiente fue que Edward me estaba besando y tocando como jamás lo había echo…..

*  
>una suave caricia en mi brazo fue lo que me despertó, de lo primero que me di cuenta fue que mi almohada estaba demasiado dura pero no por eso dejaba de ser cómoda, después fue de que el perfume que desprendía tal almohada no era la mía, ¡santo cielo! Estaba arriba de Edward, si yo podía sentir mi cara ardiendo estoy segura que el también<p>

-lo siento, no quería despertarte-dijo la voz mas hermosa del mundo

-hola-murmure escondiendo la cara en su pecho, flashes de lo ocurrido la noche pasaron por mi cabeza como si se tratara de una película.

_Edward besándome en la puerta del departamento_

_Edward tomándome en un sillón_

_Edward devorando mi cuello en una pared_

_Edward besándome….._

Recorrimos todo el departamento en una sola noche, no se como demonios era eso posible, pero lo era.

-que pasa?- pregunto después de un momento de silencio

-nada- me anime al fin a ver sus ojos y lo que vi me dejo sin aire, eran del mismo verde esmeralda de siempre, pero hoy parecían tener brillo propio, parecían dos grandes fuentes de luz, no me contuve y lo bese, ¡tenia que besarlo!

-cariño si no quieres arrepentirte deja de hacer eso- me advirtió sobre mis labios, quien dijo que no quería arrepentirme?- tu lo quisiste así- y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba retorciéndome de la risa en la cama

-PAR….PARA PARA- le grite una vez que me libre de sus brazos

-amor deseo tanto como tu quedarme en la cama todo el día, pero mis padres nos esperan- comento Edward una ves que pudimos regular la respiración los dos

-yo hago el desayuno en lo que tu te bañas-no le di tiempo para que contestara, salí de la habitación antes de que tanto el como yo cambiáramos de opinión.

Una vez que salí de su departamento, pude echarle un buen vistazo y la verdad es que me dejo impresionada, naturalmente era un departamento de un hombre, el color negro predominaba el lugar, su sala de estar estaba conformada por un juego de sillones de cuero negro, con una mesita de te de cristal en el medio, sus paredes eran de un color azulado reflejado (es ese azul que parece que un poco mas y se hace morado, pero es azul), tenia todo ordenado olímpicamente, ni parecía que viviera alguien aquí, de no ser por los libreros llenos de libros y música, en ningún lado encontré una fotografía u algo que le diera color, el departamento tenia una cierta aura de soledad que de solo pensar en eso me estrujo el corazón.

Su cocina era simplemente genial, mesa en forma de isla de mármol blanco que me recordó un momento al mismo Edward, estaba equipada con todo lo que podías llegar a imaginar, desde su estufa parrillada, hasta su horno inteligente, en una cocina como esta yo seria inmensamente feliz.

Estaba terminado de comerme unos deliciosos pan con mermelada y un vaso de leche cuando apareció Edward.

-listo amor, tu turno, deje tus cosas en el baño- ver a Edward así de despreocupado, recargado en la puerta de la entrada con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho fue una imagen que jamás olvidaría, era un hombre con mil facetas y todas y cada unas de ellas me fascinaban.

-oki, no tardo- estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando unos brazos muy conocidos me tomaron por la espalda

-no pretenderás irte así como así verdad- si había algo que me mataba era que me hablara como lo estaba asiendo ahorita, me estaba matando con sus susurros en mi cuello

-pu…es yo….te..ngo que arreglarme- le conteste como pude, sentí su sonrisa atreves de mi piel

-ven acá- ni siquiera se como es que termine con la espalda en la pared, o como es que mis piernas rodeaban a Edward, lo único que se es que me estaba besando y de que manera…

-tus papas, la cita, baño- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir una vez que Edward libero mis labios, pero al parecer el tenia otros planes porque dirigió sus besos a mi cuello y de mi cuello a mi odio donde se dedico a morder y chupar como se le dio la gana

-escuchas eso? Tu corazón esta cantando para mi, simplemente lo adoro- bueno ahora si estaba perdida, como demonios no quería enamorarme de un hombre como el- anda ve a bañarte antes de que cambie de opinión y decida que mejor nos quedemos- bueno yo no me negaba a esa opción, pero no, si algo tenia mi hombre es que era de palabra y dio la suya a sus padres diciendo que estaríamos ahí, así que con un suspiro de protesta acomode mis piernas y me dirigí al baño.

Si el departamento era masculino, ni hablar del baño, los azulejos eran de un color negro con blanco, increíble a la vista, su baño era prácticamente del tamaño de mi habitación, tenia un baño de lo mas equipado, tenia desde jacuzzi hasta regadera de manguera, simplemente alucinante.

Porque todo mundo vende los 7 pasos para la felicidad, el significado de los sueños, los lugares mas exóticos del mundo, como conquistar a un millonario, pero NO venden un manual que diga como vestirse cuando vas a conocer a los padres de tu novio, que por si fuera poco es tu jefe junto con sus familia, a y también unas de las personas mas influyentes del MUNDO.

Decidí por algo sencillo, cómodo pero a la vez formal, me puse unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, con una blusa azul de un solo tirante, que colgaba, y unas bailarinas del mismo tono de la blusa. al parecer mi elección de ropa fue la correcta porque en cuanto Edward me vio, se quedo impresionado.

-estas increíble amor- dijo una vez que se repuso de la impresión- estas lista?

Yo solo pude asentir en respuesta pues me había sonrojado por sus palabras y por la forma en como se me quedo viendo, el me tomo de la mano y así juntos salimos al encuentro de sus padres.

* * *

><p>uyyy, ahora si que empienza buena la historia<p>

que pasara cuando bella...digo melina conosca a los padres de edward

:O


	7. Chapter 7

aqui el septimo...

:)

* * *

><p>decir que estaba nerviosa es poco, me sentía como en esas películas de terror donde el malo te dice que si quieres vivir tienes que hacer algo realmente estúpido, así es como veía esto, como algo realmente estúpido, digo en que cabeza cabe que unas personas como lo son Carlisle cullen y esme cullen me aceptaran a mi como pareja de su hijo.<p>

-cariño destrozaras eso si sigues retorciéndolo así- me volví a ver mis manos donde estaba el pedazo de cable que traía en las manos, ni siquiera se donde salió el cable

-claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, son tus padres, ya te quiero ver cuándo conozcas a los míos

-cariño ya conozco a tus padres y créeme que no me puse a así- eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría, ¿Cómo es que conoce a mis padres?, ¿Cuándo fue que no me di cuenta?- y tu tampoco deberías de ponerte así, los conoces mejor que muchas personas, así que en mi punto de vista es ridículo que estés así

-discúlpame por estar nerviosa por conocer a tus padres, porque cariño el verlos en fotografías, leer notas sobre ellos en internet, en ningún lado se le llama conocer- ocasiones como esta, en las que Edward decía cosas así es en las que realmente me asía sentir mal, digo tal vez este nerviosa de conocer a los padres del novio pero quien no lo estaría y mas si se trata de personas tan importantes como lo son los cullen.

Después de eso nadie digo nada, esperar una disculpa de su parte era como esperar que las vacas volaran, Edward era sumamente orgulloso, jamás aceptaría que se equivoco, pero yo me merecía algo de respeto no? Digo soy su novia, no era eso suficiente para merecerme su respeto y comprensión, donde quedo todo eso de que tu pareja es aquella que esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que te apoya, que te brinda su apoyo, respeto, cariño, lo único que yo había recibido de Edward eran migajas de cariño y respeto.

-llegamos- anuncio cuando paramos frente a una casa hermosa, aunque mas bien parecía una mansión de esas de las que sale en la tele, la casa era de un color blanco, de tres pisos, con un jardín delantero precioso, había de todo tipo de flores, desde buganvilias hasta rosas, en medio del jardín había un caminito de graba que llegaba asta la puerta, donde había unos escalones y después otra puerta, si antes estaba nerviosa, al ver la casa colapse, digo cuanto dinero se necesita para tener una casa como esta

-Sr. Cullen sus padres lo esperan en la sala, pase por favor- nos recibió una mujer como de unos treinta años, con el uniforme típico de una mujer del servicio de limpieza de la casa, cuando entramos me quede babeando prácticamente, el lugar era hermoso, por dentro la casa conservaba el color blanco, combinado con el color melón que hacían una bonita combinación de colores claros en la casa, entramos a lo que parecía ser un salón de espera, tenia unos sillones y mesitas, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue los cuadros que había en las paredes, cuadros de todos ellos disfrazados, uno en particular me impresiono, era de Edward por supuesto, pero era del siglo XVIII, estaba con unos pantaloncillos color café hasta la rodilla donde sus botas blancas llegaban, traía su chaleco del mismo color de su pantalón, con una camisa blanca con decorados cafés y su espada, su porte era de todo un rey, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, de ese bonito color dorado que alguna ves recuerdo haberle visto.

-mil ochocientos quince, fue en una fiesta a lo me cuentan, no la recuerdo yo

-pues la verdad si que pareces de esa época, si no te conociera y viera este cuadro pensaría que era tu retrato en vez de una fotografía de la fiesta de disfraces que no recuerdas.

-que dem….

-hijo aquí estas- sea lo que sea que estaba apunto de decir se lo callo cuando su mama llego, estaba vestida como toda una reina, vestía una falda color vainilla con una blusa blanca y su chaleco a juego con la falda, sin duda hermosa, mas que su madre parecía su hermana.

Observaba tan fijamente a Edward como si estuvieran hablando pero en su cabeza, ninguno de los dos digo ni una palabra pero sus gestos decían otra cosa, me sentía como una intrusa viendo a dos seres tan perfectos como ellos y sin duda mas al ver que con solo la mirada se podían comunicar.

-mama te presento a _melina_ mi novia- la forma en que dijo mi nombre, como burlándose de el no me gusto, siempre que dice mi nombre lo dice de esa manera, como si el solo echo de pronunciarlo le produce malestar.

-mucho gusto, yo soy esme cullen, la madre de Edward- su voz se escuchaba como el cantar de los pajaritos por la mañana

- mucho gusto señora cullen- conteste estrechando su mano con la mia, no me extraño que tuviera la piel como su hijo, suave y dura como el mármol

-solo esme querida, ven déjame te enseño la casa- y así fue como esme me enseño su increíble casa, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la forma tan amable en como me trato, era tan sencilla conmigo, amable, cariñosa, como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo y no de unos minutos, si se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pelearme con su hijo no lo menciono.

-y este es el despacho de mi marido- dijo entrando en un cuarto enorme, creo que era del tamaño de mi piso, imponente, justo en frente de la puerta estaba su escritorio de roble, la pared de enfrente era toda de cristal, lo que dejaba a la vista el hermoso bosque que había detrás de la casa-mansión, en la parte izquierda estaba una mesa de junta como para unas diez personas, un juego de sillones con su mesita de te y del lado izquierdo una completa biblioteca, tenia mas libros que la biblioteca publica, pero lo mas increíble del lugar como en toda la casa era la decoración tan antigua y los cuadros, ¡si que les gustaba vestirse de época!, un cuadro en particular, de ellos, Carlisle y esme cullen fue lo que mas llamo mi atención, estaban los dos ahí parados, con ese porte que solo ellos podían poseer, vestido de reyes, ni la mismísima familia real les hace competencia, tal vez es así como ellos se ven, como unos completo soberanos.

-su casa es hermosa- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando recupere el habla

-oh cariño, vamos llego Carlisle- ¡¿Cómo demonios supo eso?

-claro- bueno pues ahora si la prueba de fuego, tal vez con esme fue mas fácil de lo que en un principio pensé, pero estaba segura que no seria así de fácil con el gran Carlisle cullen.

Y ahí platicando con Edward estaba el, Carlisle cullen, verlos así juntos me confirmo lo que yo ya sabia, que esta familia era demasiado para mi, eran sin duda la familia mas bien parecida de la que se tenga conocimiento

-querido, déjame te presento a melina, la mujer de Edward- la voz de esme los interrumpió, logrando así la atención de los dos hombres

-mucho gusto Carlisle cullen- al igual que todos en la familia tenia la piel de mármol, pero eso era lo de menos, ¡yo conocía a este hombre!, no se porque lo sabia pero asi era, en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto visual tuve un flash de el, yo estaba segura que lo conocía de algún lado y no era por medios de comunicación, estaba segura.

-nos hemos visto antes?- _bravo mel, ahora pensara que estas loca_ me reprocho mi mente, pero la verdad es que no podía quedarme con la duda, extrañamente el sentir que lo conocía de antes me relajo considerablemente, era algo así como un sexto sentido que me decía que junto a esta familia estaba segura, protegida y querida.

-la verdad es que si querida pero no estaba seguro de que tu recordaras aquello, ¿lo recuerdas?- la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos cuando me izo esa pregunta, intente recordar donde lo había visto antes, pero era como si de una gran muralla se tratara, no lograba acceder a mis recuerdos, pero los sentía cercas.

-yo lo lamento, lo mas seguro es que como trabajo para ustedes, por eso siento esto, ¿ cierto?- necesitaba quitarme esa duda de la cabeza, el al escuchar mi respuesta puso una cara de tristeza que rápidamente remplazo por una sonrisa, el que si no disimulo para nada fue Edward

-pues claro, que esperabas padre, que la _señorita Brady_ recordara conocerte, obviamente no somos lo suficientemente importantes para ella como para recordarnos, cierto querida?- el sarcasmo en su voz fue mas de lo que podía soportar y mas porque estábamos frente a sus padres, sentía que sus palabras querían decir otra cosa pero yo no lograba entender nada

-yo…yo lo lamento si los ice sentir así- no sabia que decir después de eso, decirle unas cuantas cosas a Edward frente a sus padres no parecía lo adecuado, además de que no tenia nada que decir

-tu no tienes nada que lamentar cariño, es Edward el que te debe una disculpa y en este momento la esta dando- sinceramente esta familia sufría de bipolaridad, hace unos momentos la voz de esme era de lo mas encantadora, ahora era fría, autoritaria-¡ahora!- aunque no grito su voz adquirió un tono que no aceptaba replicas

-MAMI, MAMI, LOS ENCONTRE- el grito de alice nos saco a todos del incomodo silencio en el que estábamos esperando una disculpa por parte de Edward que yo estaba segura no se iba a dar

-encontraste que quería- le pregunto calmadamente su madre, nada que ver con la esme de ase unos segundos atrás

-los vestidos mami, son perfectos, ¡mel!, que bueno que estas aquí, vengan tenemos mucho que hacer- y así fue como nos condujo al despacho de la segunda planta, murmurando un pequeño saludo para su padre y hermano, la verdad es que le estaba eternamente agradecía a alice por interrumpir.

-vestidos para que?- me anime a cuestionar una vez que estuvimos encerradas en el despacho de esme

-para la fiesta que daremos- contesto alice como esperando que con eso entendiera el misterio del origen

-cada año la familia ofrece una fiesta, este año la ofreceremos aquí en EU, por eso no habías escuchado de eso cariño- me explico amablemente esme

-bueno, eso explica la emoción de alice

-te escuche melina- fue la respuesta de alice, pero tanto esme como yo solo sonreímos ante el evidente entusiasmo de alice, y es que desde que entramos se la paso explicando no se que de teletas, tallas, colores, si adornos por aquí, adornos por allá, la corbata, el traje, en fin demasiadas cosas como para entenderle…

- y el vestido de mel será azul- termino Alice con una sonrisa, que obviamente le regresamos su madre y yo, esperen que?...

-¿Qué?, escuche bien?- por favor por favor que este enferma de los oídos y escuche mal

-que tu vestido será azul, veras como resaltara tu belleza..

-espera, espera- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando- yo no estoy invitada, así que no necesito vestido..

-en eso te equivocas- la que me interrumpió a mi fue la voz de esme- si es verdad tu no estas invitada, porque eres una de las anfitrionas por lo tanto si necesitas vestido y azul será perfecto para ti

-yo…

-te lo dije mel, por el simple echo de ser la pareja de Edward eres parte de la familia, la fiesta la ofrece la familia por lo tanto tu también- termino de decir Alice con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando vio que me quede sin pretextos

-gracias- que más podía decir

-de nada, ahora Alice, por favor explícanos bien todo- y así fue como nuevamente Alice nos explico ahora si lentamente, todo lo relacionado con la fiesta, seria dentro de dos semanas aquí en la casa, por lo que mañana llegarían los trabajadores a empezar a arreglar todo, yo me ofrecí a ayudarles y sorprendentemente aceptaron fácilmente, alegando que una mano mas nunca estaba de mas, estábamos de lo mas entretenidas en la platica cuando tocaron la puerta.

- lo siento señoritas pero muero de hambre y no puedo comer sin su compañía, serian tan amables de acompañarme a comer- nos pregunto Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa, destina a convencernos mas que otra cosa

-claro papi, veras que fiesta estamos planeando- el entusiasmo de Alice por las fiestas era sorprendente, corrió con su padre y lo abrazo, así bajaron al primer piso, abrazados platicando, mientras que esme y yo bajamos tranquilamente después de ellos

- y Edward donde esta?- pregunte una vez que estuvimos sentados esperando que nos sirvieran

-tuvo que salir por un problema que surgió, pero no te preocupes Alice te llevara a tu casa- no pude levantar el rostro después de eso, no quería ver sus caras de lastima, tan enojado estaba que me dejo aquí sola con sus padres, cuando me presento como su pareja, por que me hacia este, porque me humillaba así.

-yo creo que es hora de que me retire, gracias por todo y fue un gusto conocerlos personalmente- dije antes de que Alice nos arrastrara nuevamente al despacho con los preparativos de la fiesta

-claro vamos mel yo te llevo, tengo que comprar unas cosas en el centro- comento Alice despidiéndose de sus padres con un abrazo y un beso, me pareció que comentaban algo entre ellos, pero yo no tenia porque meterme, sin Edward aquí me sentía como una intrusa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso ninguna dijo nada y en parte se lo agradecí a Alice, eran una familia realmente genial pero yo no sabia si podía soportar por mas tiempo el trato que me daba Edward, no solo me trataba mal, sino que lo hacia enfrente de su familia, que quería lograr con eso, que me sintiera humillada?, pues lo logro y con creses.

-gracias por traerme, y lamento las molestias – rápidamente me baje, no le di tiempo de responder, simplemente corrí al departamento, mi maleta junto con mis cosas ya después se las pediría a Edward.

* * *

><p>como se habran dado cuanta no soy buena para describir las cosas, pero se hace lo mejor que se puede<p>

aqui hay una pista para lo que vendra en el siguiente, si la encuentran, van a descubrir lo que pasara proximamente, puff algo me dice que si edward no cambia se le complicaran las cosas u.u


	8. Chapter 8

puff...este creo que es el mas importante capitulo de la historia :)

* * *

><p>-chica segura que estas bien?- me pregunto por decima vez angie mientras caminábamos rumbo al trabajo, ya decía yo que era raro que decidiera venirse caminando en vez de con jess en su carro.<p>

-de verdad, no se porque piensas lo contrario- le asegure, últimamente estaba mintiendo con tanta frecuencia que hasta creíble me salían las mentiras

-como están tus padres?- el cambio radical de conversación me pareció extraño, pero mejor hablar de eso y no de mi estado de animo

-bien, ellos están disfrutando de su tiempo a solas.

Afortunadamente llegamos a la empresa por lo cual no pudimos seguir platicando, angie era genial, la consideraba junto con Alice mi mejor amiga, pero no podía contarle la verdad, extrañamente solo la familia de Edward sabia lo nuestro, era como si le diera vergüenza que lo vieran con migo, jamás salíamos a lugares donde lo pudieran reconocer, la una salida en publico fue cuando fuimos a bailar, tenia miedo de desatar su furia, varias veces lo había visto enojado, afortunadamente no conmigo pero aun así para que buscarle.

Era la hora de comida cuando todo pasó…

-¡hey! Mel, ¿podemos hablar?- me pidió Alice cuando iba saliendo junto con angie

-claro, angie nos vemos luego- y ganándome una mirada curiosa de su parte me fui con Alice

-cariño yo solo para decirte que no es necesario que me ayudes con los preparativos de la fiesta, rose nos ayudara a mama y a mi

-oh bueno, eso esta muy bien- milagrosamente mi voz sonó neutral y no dolida como me sentía en estos momentos- ojala que todo salga bien

-veras que si, somos expertas planeando fiestas

-si bueno Alice, tengo que irme, ¡tengo trabajo!, bye

-adiós cuídate- por primera vez Alice se despidió rápido de mi y me dejo sola, no creo haber podido soportar mas tiempo fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

_De seguro ya se dieron cuenta que tu no estas a su altura_ me recordó mi voz interior, y si antes estaba triste ahora estaba acabada, fue estúpido de mi parte haber pensado que con Edward las cosas resultaría, porque me elegiría a mi si tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, ni siquiera memoria tengo, porque estaría con alguien como yo cuando puede tener a mujeres con las que su familia estaría encantada, desde un principio sabia que lo nuestro era como un cuento de hadas, la única diferencia es que yo no era una princesa y el si era un príncipe.

**Narrador pov**

Alice jamás se entero de que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas de esa manera por bella, así que jamás se le ocurrió pensar lo que estaba apunto de pasar, en ocasiones el bloquearte a ciertas personas provoca resultados terribles en otras….

Edward cullen estaba acabando con sus nervios y ni siquiera sabia el porque, su lazo con bella estaba regresando poco a poco a lo que tenían antes de que todo pasara, le molestaba de sobremanera tener que restaurar algo que en el fondo estaba ahí pero que ella no dejaba salir, ¡como demonios se olvido de el!, si durante los últimos diez años de su existencia en lo único que pensaba era en ella, aun era un misterio como es que esta viva y peor a un como es que nunca la sintió, pero para el lo único que importaba es que la tenia a su lado y nunca la dejaría ir otra vez, eso nunca.

*  
>ha beses damos por hechos cosas que un no suceden, o proclamamos como nuestros cosas que aun no son de nosotros, cuando has vividos mas de quinientos años de los cuales solo te acuerdas de los últimos veinticinco de los cuales diez no han sido mas que sufrimientos, es inevitable volverte un tanto desconfiando de las personas, pero jamás desconfíes de tu destino, porque entre mas grande es la piedra que te encuentras en el camino, mas grande será la recompensa por saltarla y dejarla atrás.<p>

-estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo- pregunto Carlisle tan serio como lo ameritaba el tema

-cien porciento seguro doctor cullen- le contesto el medico como pudo, y es que trabajar para Carlisle cullen era todo un privilegio y mas si era en un trabajo especial, como aquel

-puedes retirarte- le informo Carlisle mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos- de tu memoria borraras todo lo referente a esta conversación y en especial a esta investigación- la voz de Carlisle adquirió el tono supremo que hacia que todos aquellos quien la han escuchado tiemblen de miedo, el pobre mortal solo pudo borrar de su memoria aquel acontecimiento y salir de la oficina como si de un robot se tratara.

-comunícame con Edward inmediatamente- exigió el rey por medio del teléfono, tenia que hablar inmediatamente, jamás se le paso por la cabeza esa teoría, ese era el motivo por el cual jamás había sentido a bella, por el cual Alice jamás había visto nada referente a su futuro, se sentía como un completo estúpido algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Las cosas cambiarían totalmente para la familia cullen y para la pobre isabella, porque el echo de que para ella su nombre sea melina no cambia su pasado, su presente y su futuro, ella fue concebida para un propósito y era tiempo de cumplirlo, pobre de aquel que se atreva a interferir en el, Carlisle cullen estaba decidido a todo con tal de que la unión que los dioses exigían se cumpliera, no era bueno desatar la furia de un rey y menos si este era el gran Carlisle cullen. Rey de los….

* * *

><p>raro lo se, pero creanme que sin este capitulo no entenderan los demas :)<p>

hay demasiadas pistas escondidas en este capitulo...

quien sera al que bloquea alice y quien pagara las consecuencias?

porque sera que edward esta tan nervioso?

que sera lo que carlisle mando a investigar y porque quiere hablarlo con edward?

porque sera que alice no pudo ver en el pasado a bella, tendran algo que ver animales de cuatro patas?

prometo que en el siguien capitulo estara la respuesta de todas estas dudas...apareceran nuevos personajes...algo me dice que la vida de melina no sera igual!


	9. Chapter 9

puff puff puff

cuando las cosas se complican, el ser humano las complica mas!

pd: lean la notilla de abajo porfis

* * *

><p>Hay ocasiones en las que pensamos que la vida no puede ser peor, pero para todos aquellos que han llegado a pensar que su vida es un completo desastre y que no vale la pena seguir luchando….. cuando deseas algo con tantas fuerzas, aun que sepas que no es para ti, haces todo lo que esta a tu alcance para conseguirlo y si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, Dios te lo concede por tu esfuerzo, así que nunca te rindas!<p>

Edward pov

-hijo como estas?- fue lo primero que me pregunto mama cuando llego al departamento, maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió que mi padre se quedaría callado con algo así

-si mama, estoy en perfectas condiciones- _de verdad estoy bien, no es nada_ añadí mentalmente para ver si así me creía, aun podía ver algo de desconfianza en los ojos de mama, pero al menos se quedo callada y lo mejor de todo fue que me bloqueo, no estaba de ánimos para la _voz_ mental de nadie.

-como es posible que el gran Eddy este enfermo-_ ver para creer, te vez como la mierda hermano_

-gracias emmett, a mi también me da gusto verte- y que ahora mi casa se convirtió en sala de junta o que

-me pueden explicar porque estamos aquí-oh no, por favor todo menos esto _a claro se me olvidaba que ahora tenemos que obedecer al rey_ el odio en la voz de rosalie era algo para lo que no tenia ánimos de lidiar en este preciso momento

_Por favor has que se vallan_ le roge a mi padre mentalmente una vez que llego, no necesite decirlo dos veces por que así lo ordeno el gran supremo

-quiero a todos fuera y nadie escuchara nada de lo que se hable en esta habitación ¡ AHORA!-dijo entrando a la habitación y así sin mas todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia salieron de mi habitación

-que te pasa?- me pregunto una vez que estuvimos solos acercándose a la cama en la que estaba postrado

-no tengo ni la menor idea

-dime tus síntomas- pidió a la ves que me revisaba el pulso, las pupilas, todo eso que hacen los doctores

-desde el primer segundo del día de hoy no eh podido moverme de lugar, me cuesta enormemente estar hablando contigo y no tengo ánimos de nada, te suena eso?

-desde luego que no, pero esto no me gusta Edward, es como si la historia se repitiera

Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que sucedería si la historia se repitiera

-eso no pasara, ella esta trabajando en este momento…

-tenemos que hablar seriamente, esto no te va gustar

-de que demonios hablas padre

Sin explicarme nada se volteo a la puerta y la abrió invitando a pasar a todos

-cariño que pasa- pregunto mama una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, _pasa algo malo, hijo por favor dime que esta pasando, me preocupo por ti_

-mama estoy tan desconcertado como tu- le aclare en un intento por que me dejara en paz, de verdad hoy no era buen día

-quiero que todos me pongan atención en esto- algo en la voz de mi padre nos alerto a todos, lo supe por sus pensamientos

-de que se trata papi- Alice intentaba ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero era imposible, Carlisle cullen estaba decidido a que nada se supiera hasta que el hablara

-ya se que sucede con isabella- si antes me sentía como un humano frágil, el vampiro renació con un rugido en cuanto nombro a isabella

-todos sabemos que paso con ella Carlisle, perdió la memoria-_ y no la ah recuperado porque no son importantes para ella_ añadió mentalmente rosalie, solo para mi, maldita perra resentida

-en eso estas completamente equivocada rosalie, es cierto perdió la memoria pero no la recupera por eso, si no por otro motivo- aclaro Carlisle con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no fue de su agrado el comentario de rosalie, por un momento se me olvido que mi padre también podía leer la mente

-de que estas hablando- ahora agradecía que mi familia estuviera presente, ellos estaban haciendo las preguntas que yo no podía pronunciar pero que me moría de ganas por saber la respuesta

-el doctor Smith dijo que una persona que pierde la memoria la recupera parcialmente a menos que el daño sea permanente con secuelas secundarias que obviamente nuestra pequeña no tiene o que lo que olvido no sea lo suficientemente importante para la persona como para recordarlo

-pero ese no es el caso de mi hermanita

-así es emmett, por lo que investigue el tema a fondo…. Todos sabemos que es posible manipular la mente por medio de los instrumentos adecuados junto con las personas calificadas para ese tipo de trabajos…

-eso quiere decir que manipularon la mente de bella

-si me dejan terminar por favor- pidió una vez que las interrupciones lo cansaron

-si lo siento s…

-CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-les grite una vez que me hartaron, si para ellos esto era un juego para mi no, yo necesitaba saber lo que tenia que decir mi padre

-como les iba diciendo, para manipular la mente se tiene que tener en cuenta que estamos tratando con una parte importante del cerebro y como todo buen sistema, una vez que este descubre al intruso, intenta expulsarlo, por lo que los científicos han estado estudiando la manera de manipular la mente mediante diferentes métodos para que el resultado sea el adecuado

-eso quiere decir que han estado manipulando a bella todo este tiempo- si lo que pensaba mi madre era verdad eso quería decir que ….

-no te apresures querida y Edward por favor deja de pensar en eso- añadió una vez que los planes de asesinato cruzaron por mi mente- hay un experimento que trata de proporcionarle al cuerpo pequeñas dosis de un _medicamento_ para que la memoria no regrese, se introduce de diversas formas de tal manera que el cerebro no sea capas de detectar la vía por la cual es introducida y así poder bloquearla, pero sabe que esta siendo dañado, por lo que..

-isabella si perdió la memoria- esta vez fui yo quien interrumpió una vez que comprendí de que iba el asunto- pero le están administrando esas dosis para que no recupere la memoria y así seguir en el anonimato

Cuando todos comprendieron lo que mi padre nos estaba diciendo nadie fue capaz de decir nada, en sus mentes había infinidad de posibilidades pero fue la de jasper la que me enfureció

_Eso quiere decir que a isabella la utilizaron como conejillo de indias para probar el experimento esos malditos científicos de mierda _

En mi mente inmediatamente empecé a planear la venganza, esto no se quedaría así

-jasper tiene razón, isabella fue el conejillo de indias para ves si funcionaba, pero no fueron científicos de mierda como tu piensas- me miro directamente cuando dijo lo siguiente- es el grupo del científico Black el que tiene este experimento _ellos son los que han mantenido a isabella en el anonimato_

La sangre me empezó a hervir, mi visión se torno roja, en lo único que podía pensar mi mente es en lo que le haría a esos malditos perros por lo que hicieron, no simplemente pensaron en ella si no que le hicieron daño, ya podía saborear su asquerosa sangre en mis venas

-eso quiere decir que isabella a estado todo este tiempo con ellos- añadió mi madre cortando mis pensamientos, en cuanto la imagen de bella con esos malditos perros se me cruzo por la mente comencé a ver todo de color rojo, alguien iba a morir y pronto!

-tenemos que calmarnos todos, en especial tu Edward, sabes lo que va ocasionar que mates a uno de ello

-claro que si y no me importa, ellos empezaron padre, no me pidas que me tranquilice porque no lo are

-y yo te apoyo hermano- dijo Emmett como siempre de mi parte, el quería a bella como su propia hermana

-y yo- se apunto Jaspes ilusionado con la idea de planear la guerra que se avecinaba

-pues yo no- no me sorprendió que esa fuera Rosalie- la guerra no es la solución, hay otras maneras…

-Alice, cariño- la voz de Jasper interrumpió a Rosalie, Alice estaba prácticamente petrificada en su lugar

-¡LO TENGO!- su grito nos sorprendió a todos- es por eso que yo jamás la pude ver, hasta que se alejo de ellos, es por eso que- abruptamente se callo sea lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir-NOOOO

Su grito fue de tal agonía que a todos nos dejo paralizados... al menos hasta que vi cual fue su visión, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en lo que estaba asiendo, ni siquiera se como fue que logre moverme a tal velocidad, lo único que se es que después de unos cuantos minutos estaba ingresando al hospital donde acababan de ingresar a bella

-señorita como se encuentra Melina Brady?- le pregunte a la primera persona que le pregunte en recepción _pero que guapo es y esta soltero, mmm tal vez esta noche…._ Deje de escuchar sus pensamientos cuando empezó a imaginarnos en su departamento

-es usted algún familiar porque de lo contrario no puedo darle informes-_ al menos que me acompañes al cuarto de descanso _

-soy su prometido, sus padres no viven aquí y es hija única- le explique en un intento de que me diera información, el echo de que se estaba concentrando en lo _sensual_ de mi voz y no en lo que le estaba pidiendo me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-hijo déjalo yo me encargo- me dijo Carlisle una vez que llego al hospital, el se quedo hablando con la recepcionista mientras yo fui a sentarme con mi mama, necesita un abrazo urgente

_Tranquilo cariño todo saldrá bien, ella tiene que estar bien_

-mama si algo le pasa yo…- no me importo que se me quebrara la voz ni que lagrimas de impotencia se empezaran a juntar en mis ojos, no la podía perder no otra vez, no así, no

_Ya veras que todo estará bien, tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo se resolverá y volverá a ser como antes, cálmate hijo, no me gusta verte así_

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, yo en brazos de mi madre mientras ella me consolaba, pudieron haber sido minutos, horas días la verdad no lo se

-listo, en este momento la están preparando para trasladarla al hospital, todo esta bien, ella será atendida por los mejores te lo aseguro hijo- dijo Carlisle una vez que llego a donde estábamos nosotros

-gracias papa- el inmediatamente me tomo entre sus brazos reconformándome, estar así entre sus brazos fue el detonador para mi, ya no podía mas con esto, al parecer noto que estaba a punto de quebrarme porque rápidamente me saco del hospital, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haber subido al auto!

-NO, yo me iré con ella en el helicóptero, no puede ir sola- les dije cuando el carro se puso en movimiento, no podían pedirme estar lejos de ella

-hijo tienes que tranquilizarte, ella esta con la máxima seguridad, tu no puedes verla en este momentos- intente buscar en sus pensamientos algo que me sirviera pero todo fue en vano, me estaba bloqueando

-papa entiéndeme- el tono tan desesperado de mi voz no izo sino que mi padre acelerara la velocidad

-hijo no puedo ni siquiera legar a imaginarme por todo el dolor que has pasado durante los últimos años pero ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, ya no solo eres tu, de ti dependemos todos

-yo solo quiero estar con ella- por que demonios no comprendía que lo único que me importaba en estos momentos era estar con ella, cuidarla, ver por mi mismo que esta bien

-cuando tu madre me anuncio que estaba embarazada de ti fue la mejor noticia que jamás alguien pudiera darme, cuando se izo publico el estado de tu madre cientos miles de amenazas llegaron contra ustedes- su tono sombrío y duro me dejo en claro que aun le molestaba- recuerdo que el primer día que leí una quise salir a matar al desgraciado que se atrevió siquiera a pensar en hacerles daño a ustedes,- sonrió levemente, como si recordara un chiste privado- como alguien se atrevía si quiera a pensar en ustedes de esa manera si eran míos, mi razón de existir, la luz de mi existencia, para mi tenia todo tan claro como un rayo de luz, aria todo lo que este en mis manos para que nada jamás les lastimara,- con forme seguía con su relato, mas interesante se volvía- junte a todo un ejercito, los entrenaba yo mismo, te imaginas neófitos entrenados por mi con la única misión de matar a todo aquel que yo ordenara, era la locura total, pero no me importo, la vida de tu madre y la tuya valían todo el esfuerzo del mundo, tenia todo planeado y listo para atacar a los rebeldes que enviaron las amenazas en tu contra, lo imaginas, iba dispuesto a destrozar a los de nuestra especie por ustedes, estaba a punto de salir a enfrentarlos cuando me tope con un viejo amigo de toda mi existencia- en su mente vi la imagen de un hombre entrado en años, moreno, cabello canoso, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con unos increíbles ojos negros como el ónix

-_estas seguro de lo que estas asiendo?_

_-acaso tienes que preguntarlo, se trata de la vida de Esme y mi hijo no nacido, por supuesto que estoy seguro- la seguridad y la sed de sangre en el tono de Carlisle era notable a kilómetros_

_-eres nuestro rey-comento el hombre intentando que mi padre con eso desistiera en su idea de venganza_

_-por eso mismo, les dejare claro a todos lo que intente asarle daño a mi familia con quien se están metiendo, y les dejo un claro ejemplo de como terminaran a los que lo intenten en un futuro_

_-cuales son las tres cosas básicas de los reyes, menciónalas_

_-cuidar, proteger y ayudar a su gente_

_-ahí tienes tu respuesta, tienes que entender que como familia real, amenazas como esas seguirán llegando, y cuando nazca el pequeño será peor, pero tu como rey y padre de familia tienes responsabilidades diferentes, tienes que aprender a combinar ambas responsabilidades para el bien de tu familia y de tu raza, lo que estas asiendo es aprovechando tu puesto como monarca para calmar tu sed de venganza como hombre de familia_

_-pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras atacan a mi familia?- pregunto mi padre furioso ante esa posibilidad_

_-lo que pretendo es que te calmes, se te enfrié la cabeza y pienses en la mejor manera, tienes que dejar claro que con la familia real nadie se mete a menos que quiera sufrir, pero a la vez tienes que proteger a tu familia, eso implica tener a tu gente de tu parte, no atemorizados, y lograras exactamente eso con el ataque que estas planeando…_

-entiendes lo que quiero decirte verdad?- me pregunto mi padre una vez que corto sus recuerdos

-tal vez, pero aun así los quiero muertos….

- y estarán muertos, pronto, pero no como tu tienes planeado, tienes que planear una estrategia, ganaron mucho tiempo con ella, pero para jugar se necesitan dos, y estamos de tu parte, simplemente tienes que calmar tus ansias de sangre y pensar con la cabeza fría y eso obviamente no pasara mientras que isabella este hospitalizada

-tienes razón padre, pero eso no significa que no pueda estar molesto con esos malditos desgraciados por lo que hicieron

-tranquilo hijo-la tranquilidad con la que hablo mi madre me helo la sangre-nadie se mete con un Cullen sin pagar las consecuencias, pero por ahora hay cosas mas importantes que hacer como por ejemplo que demonios paso para que estemos rumbo al hospital

-esa es muy buena pregunta, yo solo vi a isabella en el suelo lastimada y después nada ¿padre?...

-le callo una barra de concreto encima, su estado es delicado pero estable, isabella es una mujer fuerte, así que todo estará bien

-como fue que le callo la barra encima?- pregunto mi madre asiéndose coro de mis pensamientos

-eso no me lo supieron decir, pero no te preocupes que el responsable pagara por ello.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital mi padre se puso a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra a la espera de Bella, todos estaban ala espera de su llegada para atenderla como era debido, nadie quería fallarle al gran Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

-será mejor que esperen en mi oficina, hay nadie los molestara, en cuanto la puedan ver yo personalmente les informare- dijo papa antes de irse junto con un grupo de doctores al quirófano donde la estarían esperando

-cuando lleguen mis hijos informales que estaremos en la oficina de Carlisle- le pidió mi madre a una enfermera que iba pasando por ahí, y sin esperar respuesta nos encaminamos a la oficina cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos

La oficina de mi padre era realmente impresionante, tenia un imponente escritorio de parata al frente de la puerta, con la pared de atrás completamente de cristal, característica de todas las propiedades Cullen, tenia su propia biblioteca en su oficina, diez estantes repletos de libros de medicina de todo tipo, mi padre tiende a presumir de su familia por lo cual había retratos de todos esparcidos por su oficina junto con reconocimientos que ha ganado a lo largo de su carrera como doctor.

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien hijo, esta en manos de tu padre y sabes que el no permitiría que le pase algo malo- dijo mama intentando trasmitirme algo de serenidad, pero realmente no podía, durante todo este tiempo me eh convencido a mi mismo de que _ella _no era mi Bella, sino una intrusa usurpadora que utilizaba su cuerpo, la odie porque por su culpa mi Bella jamás volvería a estar conmigo y eso no lo podía aceptar, tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar que ella había muerto, lo que sentí durante los pasados diez años no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, pero después viene ella como si nada pasara, viviendo una vida que no le corresponde simplemente fue mas de lo que pude soportar, ¡quien se creía que era!, por su culpa mi Bella no estaba conmigo, me prometí a mi mismo hacer de su vida una miseria, le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento, tarde me di cuenta que era la misma persona, era mi Bella solo que esta escondida, pero aun podía verla, en sus sonrojos, en su bondad que siempre la caracterizo, ese valor y coraje que sacaba cuando se metían con los suyos, esa manera de ser que solamente ella posee.

-no la puedo perder mama, no puedo, sobreviví diez años sin ella pero no puedo mas, siento como me voy desmoronando pedazo a pedazo, no puedo estar tranquilo cuando su vida esta en manos de personas que no tienen la menos idea de lo importante que es ella para el mundo para mi

-todo saldrá bien, ustedes ya han sufrido suficiente, es momento de que la vida les recompense por todo lo que han pasado

-estarás ahí verdad?- necesitaba saber que no estaba solo, tenia sintiéndome solo demasiado tiempo

-eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo, jamás te dejaremos solo- prometió

-ya llegaron- le avise una vez que sentí a mis hermanos llegar al hospital

-que ha pasado?- si avía alguien que podía entender un poco mi preocupación era Alice

-están en quirófano, todavía no sabemos nada- explico mama por mi

-como te sientes hermano?- agradecía sinceramente la preocupación de mi familia pero no estaba para preguntas estúpidas

-COMO FREGADOS QUIERES QUE ESTE CUANDO LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE- le grite sin poder callarme, esto era mas de lo que podía soportar

-cálmate Edward ella esta bien- intento tranquilizarme Alice

-de verdad piensas que soy estúpido?, de verdad piensan que me trago toda esa mierda de que no la pude acompañar por su bien? MALDITA SEA, QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE PARA SU PUTA DESGRACIADA SUERTE NO PUEDEN ESCONDERME NADA

-te callas ¡AHORA!- grito mi madre poniendo sus manos en mi mano intentando calmarme- nos calmaremos ahora porque sino saldremos lastimados todos, Edward esta muy sensible por lo que paso y los demás estamos preocupados, así que se calman todos

-mama tiene razón Edward, cálmate ella estará bien,-_tiene que estarlo_

-gracias Emm

_Tenemos que planear el ataque_

Asentí de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Jasper, mi padre tenia razón, mi venganza tendría que ser sin errores, teníamos que planear muy bien lo que haríamos en su contra

-tenemos que planear las estrategias- comento Rosalie como si supiera lo que estábamos pensando jazz y yo

-a que te refieres hija?- mama sabia que rose no hablaba de la guerra

-tenemos que planear lo que haremos a partir de este momento, ella no puede seguir en contacto con esa gente y no somos lo bastante estúpidos como para creer que lo de hoy fue un accidente- realmente me sorprendí que fuera precisamente ella la que hablara de como ayudar a Bella

-tienes que presentarla como tu pareja

- eso es cierto Edward cuanto antes la presentes como tu pareja mas rápido encontraremos como solucionar esto- concordó Jasper

-si bueno al parecer ustedes están olvidando dos puntos importantes aquí, primera la presento como mi pareja y se convierte en blanco, segundo..

-ella no sabe de que va el asunto de la presentación- termino de decir Alice por mi

-no recuerda- gruñí

-tenemos que buscar otra manera de resolver esto, por lo pronto creo que lo principal es que le cuentes tu historia a melina

-se llama Isabella mama- le recordé intentando calmarme, cada que escuchaba ese nombre me hervía la sangre

-ahí es donde te equivocas Edward, tienes que dejar de verla como Isabella y empezar a verla como melina- me respondió tan seria que por un momento me intimido

-mama tiene razón ed- Alice intentaba que yo viera esto de la manera en que ella lo veía- mira tienes que empezar a verla como melina para que esto pueda solucionarse, sabemos que ella es Isabella pero tenemos que esperar a que ella lo recuerdo y mientras eso pase trataremos con melina, una mujer ignorante de nuestra especie como muchos otros

-lo que intenta decirte es que tienes que dejar de verla como Isabella- concluyo rose dejando a todos en la oficina sumidos en sus pensamientos

Todo esto me parecía irreal, por un lado estaba el hecho de que la única persona capaz de destruirme estuviera viva, ahora que lo pienso yo siempre supe que estaba viva, pero fue el dolor, el orgullo, que no quise ver mas allá de lo que quisieron que yo viera, ahora lo entiendo y me odio profundamente a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido, todo mundo me lo advirtió pero yo nunca quise hacer caso.

Mi vida siempre fue como un cuento, lo único que hacia yo era seguir pagina por pagina como me dictaba el mismo libro y darle color, esa era mi función en esta vida, darle color a ese libro que para muchos es maldito y para otros bendito, aun no se de que lado ponerme. Todo se fue al carajo cuando me quitaron el color, ella era ese color que me motivaba a cada día colorear mejor y mas rápido por ella, lo nuestro no era solamente esa unión irrevocable que había entre los dos, era mucho mas, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, era esa persona a la que llamarías a las tres de la mañana para que te ayudara a esconder un cuerpo * y por si eso fuera poco era el amor de mi vida, sabia por que lo había prácticamente sentido gracias a otras personas lo que era la unión solamente, provocaba sentimientos confusos, pensamientos irracionales, pero no te hacia vibrar, no te asía volar y soñar despierto, eso solamente lo hace el amor verdadero, antes de que todo esto pasara siempre creí y proclame a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Isabella Swan, ahora se que ese sentimiento del que tan orgullosamente me sentía no era mas que una ilusión de niños, no comprendí sino asta que ella ya no estuvo conmigo lo que era el verdadero amor, ese sentimiento que te hace querer ser mejor persona, superarte, ese que te hace soñar despierto con un futuro donde si bien hay problemas sabes que al fina siempre se resolverá todo porque esa es la magia del amor, por mas difícil que este la situación el te impulsa a querer salir de ese hoyo en el que te encuentras, pero también es aquel capaz de destruirte sin que puedas hacer nada, es el sentimiento capaz de hacer cosas estúpidas por esa persona, aquel que te hace llorar durante noches enteras, aquel que no te deja pensar en otra cosas que no sea esa persona especial para ti, aquel que te hace sentir ese vacio en tu pecho, que te hacer ver la vida de manera distinta, al amor no le importa si eres rico o pobre, si eres guapo o feo, si estas alto o delgado, simplemente llega, te hace volar y si no cuidas tu alas la caída es muy dura, yo pensé que por el simple hecho de ser quien soy tenia derecho a todo, incluido a el, el amor, me equivoque, me dio todo lo que pude haber soñado y hasta mas, pero fui estúpido, prepotente, ambicioso y no vi lo que estaba frente a mis ojos y si lo vi no lo supe apreciar, me la quitaron de la peor manera, me hicieron caer de ese vuelto tan hermoso que apenas había emprendido y me dejaron caer de la peor manera, ahora, se volar, se lo que se siente sentirte libre con el aire golpeando tus mejillas, pero gracias a ellos aprendí dos cosas muy importantes que ellos ni ninguna otra persona saber hacer, aprendí a aterrizar en todo tipo de pistas y a saber mantener el vuelo, estoy preparado para lo que viene, estoy dispuesto ha hacer frente a este vuelo que desde hace tiempo se viene anunciando y como siempre solo el mas inteligente quedara en el aire, el otro caerá, y si bien una vez fui yo el que cayo, esta vez será distinto, un Culpen jamás comete un error y si lo hace no lo repite dos veces...

-hijo estas bien?- la voz de mi madre fue la única capaz de sacarme de mis pensamientos

-algo no esta bien, lo siento- Jasper ni siquiera me dio el tiempo de contestar- algo acaba de cambiar

-de que estas hablando- esa fue Alice la que pregunto

-que? Como es que no lo sabes si tu lo vez todo- tenia que reconocer que el día de hoy Emmett se estaba comportando a la altura de las circunstancias, hablaba completamente serio

-no se que esta pasando, por mas que intento no hay nada, solo una oscuridad absoluta

-esto no es normal, algo se esta alterando, siento una presencia poderosa, casi tan fuerte como la de….-_Carlisle, se siente exactamente como cuando Carlisle esta en su papel de rey, se siente aquí, tan cerca es como si….._

-la de quien, maldita sea habla Jasper – exigió Rose sacándome de la cabeza de el

-soy yo, lo que Jasper esta sintiendo es a mi- conteste a nadie en particular, con esas simples palabras todos entendieron lo que estaba pasando, Jasper estaba sintiéndome a mi como futuro rey de nuestra especie.

-alguien viene- la voz de Alice fue la que rompió con el pesado silencio que callo en la sala

Todos guardamos silencio a la espera de nuestra visita, podíamos escuchar sus pasos acercándose, cada paso que daba la acercaba mas a nosotros, por lo que empezó a reaccionar su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir mas de prisa, sintiendo la adrenalina que corría por sus venas

_Que demonios te pasa, esta es tu oportunidad, cálmate ni que te fueran a comer pensó la joven, que con un profundo suspiro toco la puerta_

-adelante- cedió mi madre

-buenas tardes, solo venia a ver si no se les ofrecía nada- hablo entrando a la oficina, una ves que todos estuvimos en su campo de visión se quedo paralizada, era una chica bonita, alta delgada, peli negra, ojos de un café claro, lo dicho bonita pero lo que me desagrado de ella fueron dos cosas, la primera sus malditos pensamientos que eran desde el miedo que sentía al estar aquí con nosotros hasta imágenes de ella con nosotros en su departamento, esa ultima imagen mental me izo apretar la mandíbula

-gracias, pero estamos bien así- respondió Alice _y estarían mejor si me prestaras a ese marido tuyo por unas horas_ pensó la mujer, al parecer Jasper sintió el deseo de la mujer porque se puso incomodo

-te puedes retirar, estamos bien- dije antes de que ofreciera algo mas de ¨servicio¨, ella volteo a verme con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, _estúpido, como se ve que no has disfrutado de la vida por eso estas amargado, dame quince minutos y te hago lo que la estúpida de tu mujercita no ah podido hacerte, con razón estas como estas, con una mujer hace quien no estaría amargado_ me enfureció que pensara de esa manera de mi Bella, estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando entro mi padre

-Edward necesito hablar contigo de inmediato-_ ella estaba bien, todo salió como lo planeado, solo que tendrá que estar en reposo y esperemos que se recupere pronto, esta en condiciones optimas para realizarle los estudios que necesitamos estas de acuerdo que se los realice hoy mismo_

Yo solo asentí para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo, quien sabe cuando podríamos tener una oportunidad como esta, en cuanto percibió mi respuesta salió inmediatamente de regreso con Bella

_Eso fue raro, solo se vieron a los ojos ¡ y no dijo nada!_

Esa fue esa mujer, maldita empezaba a querer matarla

-Amelia retírate ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres perder tu empleo- dije entre dientes cuando no pude soportar sus estúpidos pensamientos, ella se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre pero no dijo nada y salió dejándonos solos- le hará los estudios que se necesitan para ver que tan afectado esta el cerebro de Isabella- dije antes de que empezaran con sus preguntas, ellos solo asintieron de acuerdo y cada quien se sumió en sus ideas.

-ella no despertara sino hasta mañana- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación de Bella, donde estábamos todos

-bien creo que es hora de que hablemos no creen?- dijo Rose

-hablar? De que?

-necesitamos un plan todos y avisarle a Charlie y René de que su hija esta viva- respondió Rose pensando en todo lo que se nos avecinaba

-tienes razón hija, tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que aremos

-quiero que todos me dejen a solas con Bella y mis padres- dije antes de que siguieran con sus planes-¡AHORA!

De uno en uno fueron saliendo mis hermanos, no les gustaba para nada que los dejara fuera de esta platica pero entendían que era necesario.

-y bien? Ya estamos solos que pasa hijo?- fue mama la que pregunto un poco molesta por haber sacado a mis hermanos de esto

-quiero ver los resultados de los estudios en el momento en que los recibas padre

-por supuesto, en cuanto los reciba los revisaremos juntos

-gracias, yo….

-no hace falta que digas nada- y con eso salieron dejándome solo con Bella, se veía tan indefensa ahí postrada en esa cama con tantos cables conectados en su cuerpo, siempre me creí capaz de tener la fuerza necesaria para defenderla de todos y de todo y que nada malo le pasara, ahora empezaba a creer que no eran mas que ideas idiotas, ¡estuvo a punto de perder la vida! Y en mi cara, no lo podía permitir, eso no

-te prometo que nada malo te pasara de ahora en adelante, te protegeré de ser necesario con mi vida, no permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar, estaré contigo pase lo que pase y te prometo, no te juro que te traeré de vuelta mi hermosa Bella, nada será mas importante que tu en mi vida, te amo- le dije sentándome a una lado de su cama tomando tu mano entre las mías, me dolía tanto verla ahí, indefensa, parecía estar luchando entre la vida y la muerte y se me partía el corazón de solo pensar en eso, ella jamás pasaría dolor alguno porque simplemente yo no lo permitiría, parecía estar tan sola en este mundo, que de solo verla ahí tome la decisión… tome mi celular y marque ese numero que tan bien me sabia, contestaron al tercer timbrazo

-quien es?- me pregunto esa voz femenina que tanto recordaba y extrañaba

-René soy yo.

* * *

><p>OMG!<p>

se que el capitulo pasado prometi muchas cosas y lamento desepcionarlas lo que pasa es que me robaron mi lap, si como lo escuchan me la robaron && tuve que volver a hacer el capitulo pero pues ya no me quedo igual :)

bueno espero que les guste && porfiis dejenme saber si les gusta mi historia, gracias...ñ_ñ


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, se que no tengo perdón por esto, pero es que esta historia la estábamos escribiendo mi amiga y yo, por problemas que no vale la pena contar, no podemos seguir con ella, tal vez mas adelante completemos el sueño de terminar esta historia, pero por el momento no es posible, espero comprendan

Pd: pasense a mi nueva historia COMPLETAMENTE mia, no se arrepentirá, :P


End file.
